Dragon Nest Family
by 123arcalas
Summary: Having no other family of their own, 4 youths decided to combine as one, calling each other 'brother' and 'sister' to fill in the void that they had long lost. A concerned Paladin, an out-going Swordsman, a gentle Acrobat, and a distance Priest, what ventures will happen to this small group? Compilations Of One-Shots Mostly
1. Introduction

I was thinking about making this fanfic a while back however, didn't have the motivation to do it until now XD So please read and Review and don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Want to Improve my writing - -'

**~123arcalas**

* * *

**Dragon Nest Family**

_**Xxxxxx**_

**Introduction**

_**Xxxxxx**_

Just because he was the oldest out of the four of them doesn't mean that he always has to spoil them...right? Staring at the mailbox in front of him, Aoshiro heaved out a sigh of defeat as he slipped his Adventurers Pack from his back and started to rummage through it, only to remove his hand to reveal a small pouch in his grasp. Ripping open the drawstring, the Paladin looked inside only to nod in reaasurance as he recognized the red glint of the Crude Rubies and then pulled the drawstring closed. Aoshiro then proceeded to approach the mailbox, pulled the lid open, placed the pouch inside before assigning the name, 'Nabiha' as the reciever before closing the lid. After staring at the mailbox for several seconds, Aoshiro then reopened the lid only to smile as he gazed into the empty box. Checking how many sends he has left, Aoshiro then proceeded to pull out another pouch from his bag and repeated the process before he pondered for a second, gazing at the third bag he was going to send to his 'brother'.

Unlike Aoshiro, who is currently residing in Saint's Haven, Nabiha lives in Carderock Pass with their other two 'siblings', Khayru and Hilal and the Swordsman is the second oldest amongst the four of them and as such, Aoshiro always sent him items first before sending the other two anything else. Usually he would max out his sending with just Nabiha but today, Aoshiro wants to send Khayru and Hilal some items as well, especially since with the knowledge that the two of them are the youngest out of the four of them. Of course, none of them were blood related but they have known each other long enough to consider each other as one, especially since they've known each other since childhood.

Musing for several seconds, Aoshiro's will caved in as he placed the pouch into the box and closed the lid, sending the third pouch of items that day to the Swordsman.

Though Nabiha was the second oldest, his maturity level is far from it. Even Aoshiro is occasionally baffled by the teens lack of common sense though he is fully aware of the intelligence that his 'younger brother' holds. Intelligent in mind, Nabiha is also quite efficient with a sword and also makes up his lack of strength with speed. A smile cracked onto the Paladin's features as he recalls the time when Nabiha dashed past him to attack an enemy before he could even blink. A speedy individual, Nabiha is also quite cocky and has an outgoing persona to match his arrogance, something that bothers Hilal greatly if Aoshiro recalls correctly. Pondering on his brother for several more seconds, a smirk appeared onto Aoshiro's features as he suddenly remembers the way Nabiha's face would turn red every time Khayru would compliment on his strength or whenever he makes a mistake in front of their 'sister'. The Paladin can't understand how Khayru and Hilal can't see that Nabiha has an obvious crush on the elven.

Suddenly remembering the others items, Aoshiro rummaged through his pack before pulling out another pouch but this time, as he peered inside to look at the contents, a shimmer of blue can be seen before it disappeared as the Paladin closed it shut. Placing the bag inside, Aoshiro changed the name from 'Nabiha' to 'Khayru' before closing the box closed.

Khayru was the only Elf amongst the four of them but her age is younger than that of Aoshiro and Nabiha, much to their surprise. Being the only female, Aoshiro can't help but constantly worry about her thanks to her skills as an Archer; though great in far ranged combat, they're quite vulnerable if placed into a close ranged battle. So Aoshiro was relieved to hear news that his 'sister' has chosen the path of an acrobat, an elven class that specializes in close combat and shortbows. Being born into an elven race, Khayru's personality is quite feminine and her mannerisms is quite formal and somewhat naive to the nature of humans. Though occasionally guillible to the traditions of humans, Khayru is fiercly loyal to her 'siblings' and is willing to do anything to protect them. Pondering upon a memory, a chill ran down Aoshiro's spine as he recalled a time when the youngest, Hilal, was injured and Khayru was not afraid to unleash her wrath upon the enemy who had harmed him.

Releasing another shiver, Aoshiro then pulled out another pouched, opened the lid, placed the object inside, and changed the name from 'Khayru' to 'Hilal' before shutting it once more.

Hilal is the youngest out of the four of them and as such, is sometimes doted upon by the other siblings. Aoshiro knows fully well that the young Priest is annoyed by that fact and he recalls how his 'younger brother' claimed to be strong enough to be on his own. A chuckle escaped Aoshiro as he remembered Nabiha tackling Hilal to the ground the instant the Cleric had chosen the path of the Priest, a healer and supporter between the two paths. The Paladin had to admit, he was slightly disappointed that his 'younger brother' had chosen a different path than he but was supportive of his decision all the same though he just wished that he was actually there to congratulate him. He just hopes that the distant and cold Priest would forgive him once they meet up here in Saint's Haven.

Tapping his finger upon his helm, Aoshiro pulled out another pouch but as he attempted to open the lid, it stuck fast, unwilling to open to the Cleric. Realizing that he had maxed out his sending, Aoshiro heaved out a sigh as he shoved the pouch back into his pack and slung it over his shoulders.

He'll just have to send the other items tomorrow. Hopefully, they can make it to Saint's Haven safely. Glancing at the sky, Aoshiro calculated the time before he nodded his head, walking towards the meeting area to greet a friend.

* * *

The four are based off of my Dragon Nest Characters XD

So yeah...that's why there is no Sorceress 0-0


	2. Nabiha: Here I Come

Dragon Nest Family

Xxxxxx

Nabiha: Here Come

Xxxxxx

"What do you mean you can't come to Saint's Haven with me?"

The Priest crossed his arms, a frown upon his face, "You know as well as we do, Nabiha. Khayru and I aren't strong enough to head there yet and furthermore we still have missions here to complete."

The blue haired Swordsman whined, "You too Khayru?"

"I am sorry brother," The elf released a soft smile, "but like Hilal said, he and I aren't strong enough. I am sorry to say that you have to complete this venture by yourself."

Released a heavy sigh, Nabiha murmured, "I guess you're right."

Sensing the uneasiness emanating from fromt he Swordsman, the female elf quickly added,"Do not worry brother, we will meet you there the instant we're finished in Carderock Pass." Khayru placed a comforting hand on the Swordsman's shoulder.

Feeling his face heat up, Nabiha released a sheepish smile, "Y-Yeah." He pumped his fist into the air, "Alright then! I'll be on my way!"

"Be carefuly and may the Life Giving Tree aid you."

Waving a goodbye to his brother and sister, Nabiha dashed off towards the Saint's Haven ticket office, skidding to a stop in front of the attendant.

"Welcome to the Ablatross," she greeted, "it's been several days since our crash landing but thanks to you, we're able to finally lift her off the ground." She released a small smile, "and to show our thanks, the first ride to Saint' Haven is free of charge."

Blinking several times, Nabiha crossed his arms, a large grin appearing onto his features as he examined the airship in front of him. Though large in size, the Albatross is one of the best airship and the only airship that is capable of reaching to Saint's Haven, Nabiha's next location and also where he's suppose to meet King Cassius the III, a royal who had wanted to meet him after the news of the Swordsman's accomplishments had reached his ears.

"Free ride? Thanks," he gave the female a large grin before he dashed on boards, his azure eyes going wide in awe as he made his way onto the ships deck.

From the glossy floor boards, to the cabin behind him, Nabiha continued to gape as he continued to scan the ship, his sky blue eyes wanting not to miss a single detail and his mind to memorize every detail of the Albatross. His attention was kept so closely to the airship, that he had failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

When a hand suddenly clamped down onto his shoulder, Nabiha jumped as his reflexes took over, his hand reached for the handle of his blade and unsheathed the sword, twirling around so that the sharp edge of the blade was on the neck of the person.

"Whoa there!" the person yelped, raising his hand in defense, "didn't mean to startle you, Nabiha."

Blinking several times, Nabiha released an apologetic smile, "Oh, Hey Officer Clark," he removed his blade from the guardsman's neck, "Sorry about that."  
"Nothing to say sorry about," the guardsman waved his hand as his free one rubbed the side of his neck, "it was my fault for disturbing you."

Releasing another grin, Nabiha ran to the railing, peering over the edge only to release a awe of amazement, "This is great! Can't wait for this thing to lift off!"

Officer Clark released a smile, "I'm guessing this is your first time riding on an airship."

Pushing himself away from the edge, Nabiha nodded though he later released a sad sigh, "Yeah, though my older brother promised me that he'll take me on one someday."

Peering at him from behind his helm, Officer Clark asked, "What happened?"

The blue haired Swordsman shrugged, "He said that he was leaving one day but didn't tell us where. Since then, all we have been recieving from him is gifts and items but..."

Nabiha's light azure eyes gazed sadly into the sky, "We haven't seen him since..." he turned his eyes towards the guardsman, "That was about several years ago."

"I'm...sorry about that," The guardsman gave the Swordsman a sympathetic nod, "perhaps if you gave me a name, then maybe the royal court could help locate him."

Nabiha perked up, "Really! You can do that!"

Officer Clark released a smile, "Of course, after all, you're not only called the Savior of Carderock but you also helped repair the Albatross, it's the least we can do."

"Wooohooo! Thanks!" Nabiha exclaimed as he dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the guardsman whom blinked several times awkwardly behind his helm.

"Erm...could you...give me his name?"

"Oh, right," Nabiha released his grip on the guardsman and took several steps back, giving the male a large smile, "His name is Aoshiro, Aoshiro the Paladin."

"Wait, Aoshiro?" Officer Clark repeated, gaining a nod from the blue haired Swordsman as a response, "short white hair? Light blue eyes?"

Nabiha blinked, "Um...Yeah...Do you...know him?"

"Know him?" Officer Clark laughed, "Like you, he was also known as the Savior of Carderock Pass and furthermore, he rode the same airship to Saint's Haven."

The blue haired Swordsman gawked, "Saint's Haven? So he's at Saint's Haven right now?"

"Of course," the guardsman nodded, "He's been there since I've last seen him, about a year ago I believe."

"You have to be joking," Nabiha eyes went wide, "you just have to be because this is just too good to be true."

Offiicer Clark smiled, "Kid, guardsman hardly ever lie and this is one area where I always tell you the truth."

"Then what are waiting for!" Nabiha exclaimed, "Let's go!"

With another laugh, the Guardsman turned and started barking orders to his men, all of whom complied almost immediately. Turning his azure eyes towards the sky, Nabiha's eyes twinkled as he released a yell, "Ready or not Aoshiro! Here I come!"

* * *

Yeah, one of the many stories of my charries that I thought up from the game Dragon Nest XD

So enjoy


	3. Khayru: Overprotective

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**Khayru: Overprotective**

**Xxxxx**

Khayru was always commented to be 'overprotective' for many reasons, one being that she's always the one to remind her brothers of what to do or prepare the needed items for their adventures. However, the main reason was that if anyone harms her family, her wrath is quick and brutal, so fast that the very being that had harmed her family won't know what hit them. Occassionally, Khayru will reveal her soft side to her family, an occurance that is quite common to the youngest, Priest Hilal.

"I'll be fine," Hilal muttered as he smacked his sister's hand away from placing a hand on his shoulder, "just head on the Saint's Haven without me."

"But..." The female Elf hesitated, uncertain on what to say next, "but...Hilal, you're still weak, you need help."

"I am capable of taking care of myself," Hilal retorted, "and if it makes you feel any better, I made friends here in Carderock Pass and I'll always accompany them."

"But..I haven't seen them lately," Khayru hesitated, "why won't I just-"

"Khayru, please," Hilal rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think that the dungeons here are really going to kill me?"

A long pause was enough to answer the Priest's question.

"...Come on Khayru, you promised Nabiha that you'll meet him there right?"

"But...I wanted to go there with you."

"You know as well as I do that though it's nice to get stronger together, all of us level at a different pace."

Hilal narrowed his eyes to express his seriousness, "So please, head onto Saint's Haven without me."

Hesitation still clearly shown in her eyes, the female elf reluctantly nodded before she gently placed a hand on the white haired male's shoulder, "May the Life-Giving Tree protect you."

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Hilal slowly nodded, once again shovng his sisters hand off of his shoulder, "Go on Khayru, the ship can't wait forever."

"Be careful," she warned as she slowly started to back up before she slowly turned and jogged her way towards the airship.

Watching his sister's back for several seconds, Hilal rolled his eyes, "Someday, you guys have to stop treating me like a child."

* * *

**I know, this is a really short chapter, mainly because nothing much really happened when Khayru left Carderock for Saint's Haven XD**

**Don't worry, Hilal will make it to Saint's but not right now XD  
**

**Anyways, I'm a bit behind on the story :p  
**

**All of my Characters are in Saint's Right now - -'  
**

**So yeah, slow updates  
**

**~Enjoy  
**

** -123arcalas  
**


	4. Nabiha: Banged Up and Bruised

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**Nabiha: Banged up and Bruised**

**Xxxxx**

Sheathing his blade back onto his back, Nabiha released a small smile as he turned to face his comrade, "Ready to get going?"

"Of course," his comrade smiled sweetly, "otherwise we wouldn't be able to accomplish what we came here for."

"Then let's get going!" he exclaimed as he turned and dashed towards the two switches, turning them on in a split second, "come on Sanju! The dungeon is not going to finish itself."

With a small giggle, Sanju calmly followed the excited Swordsman, her blonde hair flowing in an nonexistent wind as she performed several cartwheels and flips, her longbow easily gripped in her hands.

Releasing a small whistle of awe at her performance, Nabiha quickly unsheathed his blade from his back and continued to dash through the dungeon, eventually coming to a slow recognition as he sighted something familiar. Smirking, Nabiha pulled his sword back before performing a downward slash upon the Brethen, completing the combo with several more slashes. Before he can finish off the monsters though, several arrows of light streamed past his face, hitting the Brethen straight on, finishing them off.

"Hey," Nabiha pouted as he turned to face his friend who only giggled in response.

"Glorify in your victory later," Sanju winked, "otherwise, others will get your kill."

"...Fine," Nabiha attempted to keep a straight face however, a smirk formed onto his face, revealing his reaction to the situation, "So.." he turned around and pointed to the right, "Want to go this way?" then he pointed to the left, "or that way?"

Sheathing her bow onto her back, Sanju slowly made her way beside her comrade, "...what's on the right side?"

"A treasure chest," Nabiha shrugged, "nothing much though."

"Is is gold?"

"Sadly, no."

"...then we'll take the left."

Releasing a grin, Nabiha nodded as he prepared his sword in his hand, "alright then, see ya there!"

With that, he dashed off again, swerving tightly to the left in order to make the turn. Then, without even a single pause, Nabiha reached out one hand and pressed his hand against the blue stone, causing it to glow softly. Skidding to a stop, Nabiha turned and slashed downwards, hitting the first goblin that had been summoned by the stone.

"Come on!" he yelled as he dash forward and performed a sword combo before he jumped up into the air and slammed his weapon upon the ground, causing a shock wave to hit the remaining goblins.

Satisfied, Nabiha attempted to turn his attention towards the orcs, confident enough that he could kill them all before his elf partner could catch up. However, his confidence faltered when he suddenly found himself flying and landing painfully back onto the ground, unable to react fast enough to jump back onto his feet. Dazed, Nabiha attempted to stand up, only to find himself flying again. Knowing fully well that he will be unable to handle this foe by himself, Nabiha released a yell.

"Sanju!"

Finally managing to get back onto his feet, Nabiha picked up his sword and made it just in time to parry and counterattack his attacker. Stunning, it, the Swordsman was able to get a good glance at it before his eyes went wide. It was a troll, creatures that has the ability to roll themselves into a ball and spin at high speeds, the spines on their back doubling the damage to the target if hit. Seeing it get back onto its feet, Nabiha attempted to slash at its hide however, reacted too slow. The troll saw his attack coming and easily moved to the side, countering with his attack by knocking Nabiha off his feet with his claw. Feeling his back hit the metal bars painfully, Nabiha fell to the ground in a heap, the world spinning around him. Attempting to push himself back onto his feet, Nabiha once again felt himself flying into the air. But this time, the blue haired Swordsman was able to react fast and flipped himself right side up in mid-air, enabling himself to land on the ground upon his feet. But the troll was waiting and once Nabiha landed back onto his feet, is placed its claws on his shoulders, limiting his movements, before clamping its jaws onto the Swordsman's shoulder. Releasing a painful yell, Nabiha once again called out for his friend.

"Sanju!"

"Nabiha!"

Feeling hope rise in his chest, Nabiha winced as the troll knocked him down to the ground once again, hovering above him as if contemplating to either to play with him longer or to kill him now. Pushing himself painfully onto all fours, Nabiha yelled once again.

"Sanju!"

Making its decision, the troll raised one of its clawed hands, raising it above its head to deliver the finishing blow.

"Sanju!" Nabiha's eyes widen in fear as he scrambled for his blade, only to slowly realize that the attacks earlier had thrown it far off from his reach.

Gulping, Nabiha's aqua eyes looked up as the monster started to bring his claw down.

"As scrania!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light burst forth and struck against the Troll, causing it to release a painful roar. Seeing his chance, Nabiha leaped up and dashed for his blade, easily scooping his sword back into his hand. Holding the weapon tightly, Nabiha twirled around and with a roar, slashed downwards at the Troll, releasing a whoop of triumph as the Troll fell to the ground unmoving. Slowly releasing a sigh of relief, the blue haired swordsman sheathed his blade only to blink as realization dawned upon him.

"What happened to the other monsters?" He asked as he turned to the Sharpshooter who released a smile as a response.

"I killed them," She replied, "and as such, I must apologize for taking so long. My attack takes a while to charge and the monsters were constantly getting in my way."

Heaving out a tired sigh, Nabiha gave her a wave, "It's nothing to apologize about, it's my fault for being over cocky."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nabiha continued to speak, "Let's finish through this place so that we can get back to Carderock Pass."

Xxxxx

"What happened?" Khayru screeched as she ran towards Nabiha, the blue haired Swordsman, whom released a small sheepish smile.

"Just...got cornered that's all" Nabiha cringed slightly as the female elf roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Cornered?" Khayru's eyes narrowed as she glared to the person at Nabiha's side, "and why wasn't she aiding you?"

"Calm down Khayru," Nabiha placed himself between Khayru and his party member, "This is Sanju remember, you just met her a couple days ago."

The female elf released her grip off her brother's shoulders, eyebrow raised, "Sanju? You're the Sharpshooter."

"Of course," The blonde elf released a soft smile before she released a small bow, "my apologies for bringing Nabiha back like this but the monsters were getting in my way and my attacks took a while to charge."

Staring at the Sharpshooter, Khayru turned her attention back to Nabiha, releasing a concerned sigh as she did so, "All these bruises and cuts. Whatever you were fighting against Nabiha, it got you good."

"I know right?" Nabiha smiled, "If Sanju wasn't there, I would have been toast."

Releasing a giggle, Khayru nodded, "Perhaps."

She turned her attention towards Sanju, "And as such, I want to thank you for protecting my brother."

"It's nothing to thank me for," Sanju nodded her head once, "but thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you Sanju," Nabiha smiled, "I mean, seriously, if you weren't there, I wouldn't be standing here right?"

Laughing, Sanju nodded, "True."

"And as such, I'm going to help you out!"

Sanju looked up at the blue haired Swordsman in surprise, "Eh?"

"I'm going to help you out here," Nabiha smiled, "we could start now if you want to."

"Oh no you don't," Khayru grabbed Nabiha by the shoulder, "you're not helping anyone until you're fully recovered."

Nabiha pouted, "But Khayru-"

"No buts," Khayru frowned, "I mean look at you, you can't do dungeons in the condition that you're in. You're coming back home and now."

Releasing a sad sigh, Nabiha turned his attention back to the Sharpshooter, "Sorry Sanju."

"It's fine," Sanju smiled, "it's not like as though we'll never see each other again right?"

"Yeah," Nabiha nodded, "Alright then, see ya around."

With that, the blue haired Swordsman and the Acrobat turned and slowly started to make their way back home.

* * *

**Sanju is my friend's character and she's a Sharpshooter :D**

**This chapter is actually based off of an actually event in the game XD  
**

**We were doing Forest Sanctuary I think and we were doing it on Abyss mode. Sure 2, for two lvl 24's it should be easy but you know, I was still new with the Warrior Dash (my main is a Paladin) and as such, I like using the dash ability. Translation? Running on ahead without my party members and destroying monsters XD  
**

**And that's how this happened.  
**

**I actually got cornered by a Troll and it kept on knocking me up into the air and biting down on me, no matter how hard I Ariel Evade or Countered. My friend was taking her sweet time catching up and her attacks either took a while to charge or the other monsters were getting in her way XD  
**

**So yeah, Nabiha almost got killed and would have died if my friend hadn't been there XD  
**

**~Enjoy  
**

** -123arcalas  
**


	5. Ceberus Nest: Ouch

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Cerberus Nest: Ouch**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"It's not funny!" Aoshiro roared, glaring at the laughing Mystic, "You have no idea how it-" He stopped, grimacing as he quickly placed a hand over his side.

"The way you flew into the air!" Prominous guffawed, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I've never seen anything so funny in my life!" She released another chorus of laughter, annoying the Paladin even further.

"If you were in the same predicatment as I, you wouldn't be laughing right now," Aoshiro hissed, pushing himself upright against the headboard, "you have no idea how painful that was."

"I know," Prominous giggled, "But Paladin's are walking tanks. It's almost impossible for them to be tossed into the air." She strained to hold back a laugh, "Especially like how you were."

She cracked up again, causing Aoshiro to release a sigh of defeat. Once his friend starts laughing about something, it's almost impossible for her to stop.

"Hiyas!"

Glancing up from his bed, Aoshiro released a soft smile as he recognized spiky blue hair, "Nabiha" He nodded to the elf beside him, "Khayru."

The Swordsman and the Acrobat returned the smile to their brother and proceeded to pull a couple of chairs near the beside before seating themselves.

"Have you heard of Hilal as of yet?" the Paladin asked, frowning as both Nabiha and Khayru shook their heads.

"When I left Carderock pass, he said that he was going to wait for a couple of friends so that they leave the town together," Khayru explained, "But..."

"It's been several days now," Nabiha continued, "and still no sign of him."

Nabiha and Khayru had arrived at Saint's Haven a day apart, so when Aoshiro found them a couple of days later, he had expected the young Priest to be with them. To his surprise however, both the Swordsman and Acrobat claim they haven't seen Hilal in the large city, much to Aoshiro's disappointment.

"I guess we have to wait a little while longer then," Aoshiro sighed, sliding down back underneath the covers.

He then turned his gaze towards Prominous, "Calmed down yet?"

The Mystic nodded her head though occassional chuckles escaped her lips, "I'll never get that image out of my mind."

"H'm? Oh yeah!" Nabiha slapped his fist into his palm, "How did you get seriously injured bro? Especially since you were wearing all that armor."

Aoshiro flinched at the memory. The Paladin was lucky to have his armor on before going into the Nest, otherwise, he highly doubts that he would be even conscious right now. Even so, the experience was still quite painful, heck, even talking too much hurts.

Prominous gave the two warriors a grin, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course," Khayru placed a hand over her chest, "we want to know how our brother had gotten broken ribs, a minor concussion, and large bruising all over his body."

"Thank you for listing my injuries sis," Aoshiro muttered, earning himself a soft smile from the Acrobat.

"Well," Prominous tapped her chin, the smile still upon her features, "Aoshiro and I went into Cerberus Nest together."

Nabiha raised an eyebrow, "By yourselves?" He turned his eyes towards Aoshiro, "It should have been easy for you guys."

"It was," Aoshiro muttered, "until we reached Casali."

"Who would have thought that the three headed dog would actually put up a challenge for once?" Prominous laughed as she shook her head, "and to think, we defeated that thing many times before and it is not until now that we never had a hard time with it."

"Please tell us what happened," Khayru clamped her hands together, her eyes gleaming, "I truly want to know what happened."

"Oh no," Aoshiro frowned, "No wa-"

"Of course!" Prominous chirped, earning herself a glare from the Paladin, "We should probably start right before we were going to face Casali."

Xxxxx

Hours Earlier

Xxxxx

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, Aoshiro slowly placed his helm back over his head, earning himself a look from the Mystic, "What?"

"...I liked your old helm better," she murmured, "at least it makes sense that you're able to see. That however," she pointed at the Apocalypse helm on Aoshiro's head, "doesn't makes sense how it blocks most of your vision but you still can fight with it."

"I can see through it perfectly fine," Aoshiro retorted, "come on, we have a Cerberus to defeat."

"Like I don't know that," the Mystic rolled her eyes as she removed her staff and orb from her back, "are you not going to pull out your shield and mace?"

"I'm prepared to," The Paladin unsheathed his mace, preparing himself as a roar erupted into the air, "Prepare yourself!"

No sooner had the words escaped his lips when the air echoed with another thundering roar, causing the ground to shake beneath the two warriors. Luckily, having enough experience with the monster, Prominous and Aoshiro were able to keep their footing as the three headed monster leaped from its makeshift stand, easily landing on all four feet from the cliff. Releasing mutliple growls as drool dripped down from its fangs, Casali released another roar before it reared its hind legs and almost immediately, this caught the attention of the Mystic and the Paladin.

"Dodge!" Prominous yelled seconds before she teleported away, leaving Aoshiro to defend himself against the large monster.

However, before the monster could leap on top of the Paladin, Aoshiro raised his mace above his head and almost immediately, runes appeared beneath his feet, causing two orbs to leap up from the ground and twirl around him, forming a shield above his head.

"Goddess Protect me!" he yelled.

The instant the shield faded, Casali leaped on top of the armored male. But, much to the ceberus' frustration, Aoshiro automatically blocked the landing, leaving himself unscathed as he once against lifted his mace above his head. Whispering the spell under his breath, another circle of runes appeared beneath his feet and two more orbs of float twirled around him towards his head. However, this time, the symbol took shape of a sword and the Paladin could feel his strength increase. Knowing fully well of the limited time the spell had, Aoshiro started attacking the monster, releasing spells of lightning upon it and defenses upon himself. During the combos against the ceberus, Aoshiro almost jumped back in surprise as a meteor suddeny landed on top of Casali, only to instantly realize that Prominous was attacking herself after hearing her laughter. Releasing a smile mentally, Aoshiro turned his attention back to Casali to attack once again...only this time he suddenly found himself flying into the air with a sickening 'crash'. Unable to react fast enough, Aoshiro hit the ground with a heavy 'thud', causing him to wince against the impact.

"Thank the goddess," he murmured as he immediately rolled out of harms way from Casali, mentally thanking the goddess for his armor taking most of the impact.

"Be careful!" he heard Prominous roar as she snapped her palm out in front of her, a sadistic smile appearing onto her pale features, "On your knees!"

Then with a cackle, a large ball of gravity appeared above the Cerberus, causing it to become immobile as it fell to its knees. Seeing his chance, Aoshiro ran up and leaped into the air, concetrating a mass of lightning to appear around his mace. Then with a roar, he slammed the attack onto the three headed monster, causing major damage as it howled in pain. Sliding back, Aoshiro released a triumphant smile as Prominous' spell dissapated...only to widen his eyes in surprise as the monster pushed itself back onto its feet.

"You're kidding me," he muttered as he placed his hands against his chest and suddenly, a great burst of light came forth, "Heart of Glory!"

Feeling his stats increase, Aoshiro ran towards Casali before coming to a stop, sheathed his mace and placed a palm out, releasing electical shockwaves into the ground, hitting the cerberus head on. As the three headed creature released a roar of pain, Aoshiro jumped as multiple meteors appeared around him but regained his composure as he recognized his friend's ultimate spell. Counting down the seconds, Aoshiro performed a deadly combo with his mace before sliding back and releasing the Goddess Relic upon its back. Seeing his friend perform more gravity type spells in the corner of his eye, Aoshiro ran forward to strike out his mace.

Then his ultimate spell faded.

Seeing its chance, Casali released another roar as it leaped forward, expecting to catch both warriors within its grasp. Prominous was fast enough to Blink out of the way. Aoshiro on the other hand was unable to react fast enough. The next thing the Paladin knew was his vision going black and then finding himself hitting the ground painfully once again. Feeling the pain in the back of his head fade, Aoshiro slowly came to the conlusion that he had been tossed into the air once again before jumping back onto his feet. Sadly, he didn't realize that the three headed monster was still towering above him. Seeing the Paladin back onto his feet, Casali stampeded into Aoshiro, throwing the Paladin once again into the air. Ignoring the pain throbbing throughout his entire body, Aoshiro twisted himself back upright onto his feet and slammed himself into Casali, causing it to roar in pain. Jumping off of the creature, Aoshiro ran towards him and jumped into the air once again, his mace electrifying with lightning.

"Take this!" he roared as he slammed his weapon upon the three headed creature.

With a single howl, Casali collapsed to the ground, unmoving and (to the relief of the two warriors) ceased to breath. Watching the wisps of black smoke coming off of the ceberus, Aoshiro jumped as he heard Prominous squeal before turning around just in time to see the Mystic Blinking her way towards a chest that had appeared in the middle of the field. Releasing a tired smile, Aoshiro slowly limped his way towards his friend whom was already rummaging through the treasures.

"Hey Aoshiro, I'll roll ya for this," she chirped as she raised her hand to reveal a rare crafting material.

"Of course," The Paladin nodded as he crossed his arms, feeling the pain and exhaustion taking over his body, "otherwise coming here would be for nothing."

Releasing a big cheesy smile, Prominous snapped her fingers and instantly numbers faded into view.

79

"Beat that" she grinned.

Releasing a small smile of his own, Aoshiro snapped his fingers, causing numbers to fade into view as well.

78.

"Hah! In your face!" Prominous exclaimed as she jumped for joy, stuffing the material into her pack.

Removing his helm from his head, Aoshiro asked, "Prominous? What were you doing?"

"Huh?" The Mystic looked up from the treasures, "what do you mean? I was helping you out right?"

"The first half," The Paladin muttered, "but where were you at the second half?"

No sooner had the question left his lips when Prominous started to chuckle.

"What?" Aoshiro asked, "what's so funny?"

"The second half," Prominous giggled, "I was sending messages to our guild leader."

Silence.

"You were what?"

The Mystic shrugged, "I thought that you were fine since you know, you're a Paladin and all?"

"Just because I'm a Paladin doesn't mean that I can't get hurt," Aoshiro hissed, "it would have helped alot if you were helping out, even a little bit."

"But you killed it right?" Prominous retorted, "so in the end, everything was resolved."

She stood up, "If it makes you feel any better, you can have the rest of the stuff."

Rolling his eyes, Aoshiro turned to pick up his part of the items...only to find himself falling face first into the ground.

"A-Aoshiro?"

Hearing the concern in his friends voice, Aoshiro struggled to push himself back up to stand only for his body refusing to comply.

"D-damn it," he growled as his vision faded into darkness.

Xxxxx

Present

Xxxxx

"Then the next thing I knew I woke up here," Aoshiro grumbled, "with a laughing Mystic at my side."

"I'm sorry," Prominous apologized as she giggled, "I was worried at first but aftering replaying how high you were tossed into the air, it was just too funny."

"For you it was," Aoshiro slid back down underneath the covers, "but thanks to that Nest, it's stalling me to head back into Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Khayru raised an eyebrow, "You know as well as I do brother, that even if you are fully recovered, it will still be a long while before you can enter there again."

"I've been in there plenty of times!" Aoshiro sat up abruptly only to quickly clamp a hand onto his side with a grunt, "I can make it through there practically unscathed."

"If you have a proper party bro," Nabiha reminded, "remember that one dude named Mist?" The Swordsman shook his head, "Man, thanks to him and his idiocy, you were bedridden for weeks."

"Oh that boy," Prominous rolled her eyes, "I was there. It was a miracle that Aoshiro, that archer, and I were even able to make it back alive. Yes, we made it through the nest but not unscathed."

Her eyes flared with anger and vengeance, "When I get my hand on that Swordsman, I'll-"

"That is true," Aoshiro interrupted, "but you know as well as I do that I have to continue crafting proper equipment in order for me to continue on."

"But can't you at least wait until we've reached the same level as you, Aoshiro?" Nabiha asked, "Or what about Hilal? He isn't even here yet."

Aoshiro shook his head, "My apologies, but I have to continue gaining the materials needed in order to strengthen my defenses." He paused, "But I will be more careful if that makes you feel any better."

Comforted, Khayru released a soft smile, "Thank you brother." Then the female elf rose to her feet, "Alright then, come, let's leave Aoshiro to rest."

"What?" Nabiha frowned, "but we just got here."

Khayru smiled sweetly, "Our older brother needs plenty of rest for a speedy recovery and our presence here is interfering with his healing."

She turned to the Mystic, "and that goes for you too Lady Prominous."

"What?" Prominous blinked several times, "hey, I'm not part of this little 'family' of yours so you leave me out of it."

To prove her point, the pink haired Mystic crossed her arms and glared deeply into the blue sheen of the Acrobat.

Unfazed, Khayru released another smile, "Please Lady Prominous, I would prefer if you leave so that my brother may heal faster or, if you would prefer," a menacing look appeared on the Acrobats face as she wrapped her hand around her shortbow, "You can become the next patient in this hospital. After all, if you had aided my brother, he wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Shooting the Acrobat another glare, Prominous released a sigh of defeat as she stood up from her chair, "See ya later Aoshiro," Giving him a lazy wave, the pink haired Mystic left the room.

Responding with his own wave, Aoshiro then turned a questioningly look at his sister whom smiled innocently and replied, "What?"

Staring at the elf for several more seconds, Aoshiro finally shook his head, "Nothing, please leave so that I may get some rest."

Still smiling sweetly, Khayru waved good bye before turning around and exiting the room, leaving the Swordsman and Paladin alone.

"Geez," Nabiha gulped, "Sometimes I forget how scary Khayru can be sometimes."

"You thought that was scary Nabiha?" Aoshiro frowned, "you've faced worse when you and her were out in Ironwood together."

The blue haired Swordsman shivered, "Don't remind me, it brings back horrible memories."

Heaving out a tired sigh, Nabiha gave his brother a smile, "See ya around Aoshiro, hope you get well soon."

Waving a good bye at the white haired Paladin, Nabiha then exited, leaving Aoshiro has the lone occupant of his room. Silent for a moment, Aoshiro groaned.

"When will there be the day when I can peacefully exit a Nest unscathed?"

* * *

**Once again, this story is based off of an actually event with my friend (Prominous) and I XD**

**Everything was going fine until we reached Casali (The Ceberus) and well...everything happened like what had happened in the story XD  
**

**~Enjoy  
**

** -123arcalas  
**


	6. Hilal: Leaving Carderock

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hilal: Leaving Carderock**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

A small smile crept onto Hilal's lips as he lifted up his wand, examining it in his hands as he carefully moved it side to side. Though it took him a while, he finally finished the Elf Queen's set, completed after crafting the wand. Spinning the weapon several times in his hands, Hilal finally sheathed the weapon, clapping his hands together to rid of the excess dust.

"Now, finally to say goodbye to Carderock," the Priest placed his hands on his hips, slowly turning around so that his light blue eyes scanned the small town.

Carderock Pass is known for it's peaceful air and the starting place where all classes meet and gain the knowledge of each other, learning how to work well together and at times, learning how to cope with each other as well. To Hilal, this was the place where he first met his 'brother' and 'sister', Nabiha and Khayru and where being a family all started.

Letting another smile form onto his lips, Hilal's eyes then turned to the Albatross, watching it slowly bob up and down in the sky. The instant his eyes laid upon the airship, a frown immediately replaced his smile.

He should have gone to Saint's Haven long ago with his sister, Khayru. However, he had promised a couple of friends that he would travel with them to the large city once they have reached the right amount of strength to handle the dungeons there. As such, he made the decsion to stay, forcing his sister to leave without him. However, after a couple of days of training together, his friends suddenly disappeared, leaving Hilal alone in the small Pass. Thinking that perhaps they were busy, Hilal decided to take the time to craft the Elf Queen's set, hoping that perhaps his friends would pop up to greet him. But after completing half the set, Hilal gave up hope. There was no way that his friends would be coming back at this rate. So Hilal made the decision to finish crafting the Elf Queen's set, thanks to the fact that he was already half way finished. As such, he spent most of his days performing runs in the Minotaur nest with other Adventurers, high coveted thanks to his healing capabilties. But now that he has completed the set, Hilal made the decision to finally travel to Saint's Haven.

Securing both his wand and his shield, Hilal started his way towards the Albatross, gliding through the tall grass as he continued towards the airship.

The Albatross was a ship that he and his siblings had helped repair when it was struck down by the Black Knight. It wasn't that difficult, if you count having to retrieve the drive from a stomach of an ogre. Hilal mentally shuddered, turning his attention back towards the airship.

After the repairs have been placed upon the Albatross, several guards have been placed to ensure no further harm comes to the flying machine, something that slightly bothers the Priest.

"Priest Hilal," one of the Guards greeted which the white haired Priest responded with a nod, "I am guessing that you are finally ready to set out to Saint's Haven."

Hilal paused and crossed his arms in response, "Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here."

Flashing the cleric a sheepish smile, the Guard took a step aside, motioning with his spear that Hilal is allowed onboard. Saying nothing, Hilal hesitantly looked up at the airship before looking down at the boardwalk. Standing where he was for several more seconds, Hilal finally took several small steps forward, only to release a small sigh of relief when nothing occured. As such, his next steps were back to his graceful gliding (that's what his blue haired brother would say anyway) and only slowed down to a stop when the Priest made it to the edge of the Albatross, his light blue eyes scanning his surroundings.

Hilal has to admit, he wasn't really expecting the view to be...fascinating. Especially since this was his first time on an airship. Placing an elbow on the rail, Hilal placed his chin in the palm of his hand, looking up at the sky as he felt the Albatross lift off.

"H'mmm...", Lifting his head, Hilal mused for several seconds, "I wonder how Aoshiro, Nabiha, and Khayru will react once they find me. After all, I did told them that I was going to be at Saint's Haven soon, but..." A dark look overcame Hilal's face, "Soon turned to weeks and weeks turned to months."

Regaining his composure, Hilal released a heavy sigh, "Well one things for sure, Nabiha is going to tackle me...again."

Pondering for several seconds, the Priest shuddered as he recalled the memory when he chose his path and Nabiha and Khayru were present. The 'hug' that his brother gave him that time gave him bruises, severe enough that even letting the cloths of his clothes brush against them caused severe pain; and that was when Hilal healed them.

Releasing another shudder, Hilal unsheathed his wand, turning it slowly in his hands in hopes of ridding his mind of the painful memory.

After several seconds of twirling it, Hilal finally took the notion to examine it more into detail, his light blue eyes staring intently at the red weapon. To be honest, though Hilal is proud in completing the Elf Queen's set, it wasn't much of a big deal in his eyes. Mainly because all of his other siblings had acquired the set, Nabiha working on his Ceberus Set already. However, as he continued to examine his weapon, a thought hit him.

"Aoshiro," he whispered.

Hilal had thought that all of his siblings had acquired the Elf Queen's but, as he put it more into thought, he remembered asking the Paladin if he ever crafted the set before.

"I have not," he recalls his older brother respond.

It caught not only Hilal off guard but also Khayru and Nabiha as well, all of whom started to bombard the Paladin with questions.

It turns out, that Aoshiro never heard of craftng or enhancements until he reached Saint's Haven, and by then he was already aiding Gerrant. As such, all those dungeons and Nest, all those missions he had to perform, he had done with only the armor and weapons he had found, the rarest he had found in the Nest. Meaning, the Ancient set, the Allegro set, and the Teram set as all he had on with no enhancements, and no other abilities placed upon them, not until he made the decision to craft the Apocalypse set.

That's why Hilal always looked up to him, ever since they had first met.

Twirling the weapon several more times in his hands, Hilal finally sheathed his wand, turning his light blue eyes towards the horizon.

"Let's just see how much stronger I have gotten," he smirked, as his eyes caught the majestic city in the sky.

* * *

Uhm...just to tell you, I did waited for some online friends on my Priest however they did disappear and as such, I did make the decision to craft the Elf Queen's before to go onto Saint's Haven. As such, he never reached it until lvl 30 0-0

And yes, the part where Aoshro never learned about the enhancments and crafting until Saint's Haven is true too (he was my first char and as such, not much experience and knowledge going on.). So yeah, I was totally low on health and defense and attack and etc until I hit lvl 40...or is it past lvl 32? can't remember.

Well, enjoy :D

**~123arcalas**


	7. Apocalpyse Nest: Death

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Apocalypse Nest: Death**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

This was ridiculous!

How many scrolls had he used to ressurect himself already? 3? 4? Well one thing's for sure, this Apocaplyse run was one of the worst runs Aoshiro ever had.

Spitting out excess blood from his mouth, Aoshiro limped his way towards his teammates before raising his mace above them.

"Heal!"

Instantly, a bright green flash appeared around them, disappating into a ring of bright green.

Aoshiro isn't a Priest, but the spell will have to do.

After performing the spell, Aoshiro limped towards his friend, Prominous, and then flopped down next to her, one knee raised so that he could rest one arm upon it.

"How much longer?" The Mystic groaned, rubbing her right arm.

"Not much farther," Aoshiro replied, nodding his head towards the wooden gates, "All we have left is Bolty then we face Judge Apocalypse."

"Bolty?" Prominous whined, "really? That thing always kills me. Especially with..." She shivered, "his hugs."

"How do you think I feel when it grabs me?" Aoshiro murmured as he stood back up, casting the Healing spell once more, "I maybe a Paladin but even that move kills me."

Prominous shivered once again, "I know but how do you think we're going to make it through this run especially since we've already took this much damage?"

The white haired Paladin flinched.

It was true, the entire party, consisting of Prominous, a Mystic, a Sharpshooter, a Swordsman, and himself, a Paladin, wasn't really doing well. In this kind of party, Aoshiro calls them the 'Ultimate Team' since they consisted of all 4 classes however, there was a slight flaw in their teamwork. The Swordsman, Mist something (he can't recall the rest of his name), was still slightly new (though he claimed that he had been in here before). It wouldn't have bothered the party much, especially since Aoshiro had partied with plenty of 'Fledglings' before. However, this Swordsman was one of the wost party members to have in this team. Mist had abandoned his comrades the instant they started fighting, staying on the sidelines as the three of them did the work. True, Aoshiro recalls the warrior trying to help however, he was quite naive on what to do. With the Reaper, he continously led it 'away' from the light, causing the party unable to cause any damage to the ghost like creature. Furthermore, during the battles with the other Bosses when Mist 'dies', he would not revive until the party kills off the boss, much to their chagrin. Thanks to this, the Sharpshooter, Prominous, and Aoshro had all 'died' several times just to get through Bosses that they could have easily destroyed with another Party member.

Many times, Prominous sent Aoshiro private messages of complaints about the Swordsman and Aoshiro would complain about their party member as well. But what can they do? Kicking Mist out of the party wouldn't do them much good, especially since a three man party is considered a suicide run and even if they make it pass Bolty, the three of them already exhausted of their reserves isn't enough to stop Judge Apocalpyse. True, the Swordsman is nothing more than a hinderance but in Aoshiro's mind, he's an asset that can be a great distraction, if he doesn't die that is.

"To be honest, I don't think so," Aoshiro sighed, "but we're almost there. It would be a waste if we just quit and leave here." He casted another healing spell as he finished speaking

Prominous crossed her arms and huffed, "Well, I just hope we get great items for this run."

The Paladin couldn't help but release a small smile as a response.

"Ready to go?" The Sharpshooter of the party stood up, pulling out her long bow from her back, "I think we can make it with our strength at the moment."

Hesitating for a moment, Aoshiro turned his gaze towards Prominous whom nodded and stood up, brushing off any excess dust. Responding with his own nod, Aoshiro then turned his attention towards the Swordsman whom was now already at the entrance of the gate.

"...Yeah, let's go." The Paladin replied.

**Xxxxx**

How they made it pass Bolty without any deaths was beyond Aoshiro's understanding but he was just glad that they made it pass the Lightning monster. But now, his worst fears on facing Apocalypse was coming true.

The large Airship like creature was too much for them and painful as well. Aoshiro was already at his breaking point and like always, Mist was the first to go.

"Fast Forward is ready!" Prominous roared, "might as well use it now before I go!"

Exhausted but determined to finish the run, Aoshiro ran towards Prominous as best as he could, instantly casting Heal over the Mystc. At the same time, he heard Prominos yell, "Rewind!" and instantly, he could feel his spells returning to him at top speed. Taking in a deep breath, Aoshiro placed one hand against his heart.

"Heart of Glory!" he roared.

Instantly, a bright flash of light appeared around him, forming into wisps of yellow emitting off from the Paladin's body. Taking his chance, Aoshiro started to bombard Apocalypse with attacks, uncaring if they made it or not.

Then he felt a certain spell return.

"Prom!" he yelled, "come here! I have a hea-"

A sudden cry of pain caused him to pause in mid-sentence.

"Prominous!" he cried as he watched the Mystic collapse, her body forming into the familiar ghost-like figure.

"Damn it all!" he roared as he ran, searching desperately for the Sharpshooter of their party.

Sighting her in a distance, Aoshiro made his way towards her and casted Heal, rejuvanating both she and himself simultaneously. Then the next, he felt the effects of his Ultimate Spell fade off.

"I'm going to destroy that Judge!"

Jumping, Aoshiro twirled around, just in time to see a bright flash of light slowly form into the familiar figure of his friend.

"Welcome back," Aoshiro murmured only to gain the effects of Fast Forward as a response.

Giving her a nod of thanks, the Paladin continued to place up his defenses, until he felt something restrict his movements. Blinking several times in surprise, Aoshiro released a cry of pain as another tentacle bit down upon his shoulder, it fangs easily penatrating his Centurion armor.

"Prom!" he cried out.

However, hearing her own cry of pain was enough to tell Aoshiro that she was in the same predicament. He turned his attention towards the Sharpshooter whom was kiting, desperately trying to get away from the coming swarm of the Judge's tentacles. In desperation, Aoshiro turned his eyes towards Mist, only to growl in frustration when all he saw was the ghost.

He would have called out to the Swordsman for help, if it wasn't for the fact when a glowing purple light appeared beneath Aoshiro's feet. The Paladin's eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh c-"

Aoshiro didn't get to finish his sentence.

He released a scream of pain as the purple light detonated, sending him high up into the air. Though exhausted and in pain, the Paladin forced to spin into the air, flipping himself right side up. Aoshiro was hoping for a calm landing, however, another cicle of purple light appeared beneath him. At this point, Aoshiro could feel his strength failing and his magic reserves were low. So, he made a difficult decision.

"This is it for me." he whispered as the purple light exploded.

At first, Aoshiro had expected it to be painful, like the first. But to his surprise, he felt nothing however he could still feel his soul fleeing from his body. Closing his eyes, Aoshiro felt the serene welcome of the Goddess' embrace, causing him to release a small smile. He just wants to be this way forever, to be in the arms of the Goddess, the being that he had served for years. Then he opened his eyes, everything white and gray in his sight. But right now, his allies need him, they need his aid.

With that, Aoshiro used another scroll, feeling his life returning to him and feeling his physical form take shape. The instant he felt himself come back, Aoshiro placed a hand over his heart.

"Heart of Glory!"

The familiar light flashed around him and Aoshiro wasted no time in charging forward towards the Judge Apocalypse.

**Xxxxx**

"We made it!" Prominous exclaimed as she flopped down where she stood, the traces of her gravity balls disappearing in front of her, "Finally!"

Removing his helm from his head, Aoshiro wiped the sweat from his brow only to frown as Mist finally ressurected.

"We made it," The Swordsman grinned.

No one responded.

"Let's grab the treasure and let's go," Prominous hmphed as she stood up and walked towards the chest, followed by the Sharpshooter.

"What?" Mist raised his arms in confusion, his eyes turning towards the Paladin for answers.

However, Aoshiro said nothing, instead gave the Swordsman a blank stare before turning around and following his other team members towards the treasure chest.

"We're leaving once we leave this place," Prominous whispered as the Paladin knelt down next to her, "and we're done for today."

Usually, hearing this from his Mystic friend, Aoshiro would try and convince her to go on another Apocalpyse run however, he agreed with her.

"We used up all our free ressurections today," Aoshiro nodded, "So yes, we're done for today."

Prominous released a small smile, "So, want to roll for this?"

She held up a magical plate.

The edges of Aoshiro's lips twitched upward, "Of course, like always Prom."

* * *

This was actually based off of a true event in the game sadly enough - -'

Prominous (Prom) and I went into the Apocalypse nest with a Sharpshooter (can't remember her ign) and a Swordsman called Mist something (like in the chapter, can't remember the rest of his name). He was one of the worst party members ever, making us do all the work and abandoning us when he dies. It was horrible! DX

I'm just glad we got all the good items...I think - -'

Can't remember that run too well, too horrible of a memory.

Well, enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	8. A Sharpshooter's Advice

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Acrobat meets Sharpshooter**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Being raised near the Tree of Life most...well...all of her life, Khayru couldn't help but pause every now and then, her blue eyes showing doubt as she stood amongst the trees. Despite her age, Khayru is still considered young in terms of her race, the elves, and as such, she asked herself, Why would they send me on an impossible task? True, the blond elven is more than happy to seek out her Telezia, her destiny, however, Khayru isn't confident enough to find it before she turns the age of 20. But what can she do now? She's already chosen her class, the Acrobat, and already made the decision to continue as a Tempest and as such, there was no turning back now.

Heaving out a sad sigh, Khayru attempted to take a step forward but came a sudden halt, her azure eyes catching some movement amongst the trees.

I swear I'm the only knows who knows of this place, she thought as she frowned, unsheathing her shortbow from her back as she cautiously made her way towards the trees.

Khayru had found this area located in Ironwood back when she first came here. It was a peaceful area, full of chittering birds and a clearing where the sun hits a lone tree stump in the middle, completed with trees surrounding the clearing. It was an area that the Acrobat had found herself coming back to constantly back when she started out in Ironwood. But now that she had relocated to Saint's Haven, coming back to the area started to become rare, much to Khayru's disappointment. However, right now, an intruder is within her haven and she was determined to find out who.

Inching her way more towards the trees, Khayru gently pushed some of the branches from her view, only to blink several times as she spotted the so called 'Intruder'.

It was another elven but unlike Khayru with her blonde hair and pale skin, this one contrasts her completely. She had silver locks pulled back in a high ponytail, her tan skin easily making the silver strands stick out. Her back was turned to Khayru however her attention was fully on the birds that were flocking to her as she sat upon the tree stump, singing as they land on her lap, around her, her shoulders, or sometimes the finger that she would occassionally hold out.

"Riranollen sister."

Jumping at the sudden greeting, Khayru quickly sheathed her weapon before she nodded, "Riranollen."

Silence soon followed the greetings of the archers, the only sound were the birds as they continued to chirp and flock around the tan skinned elf.

"I can sense that something is troubling you sister."

Surprised, Khayru blinked several times before she nodded, forcing herself outside the safety of the trees as slowly made her way towards the tan skinned archer. It was only then that the blonde Acrobat spotted a long bow leaning against the stump besides the tan elf.

A Sharpshooter?, Khayru thought as she stopped just a few feet away from the tan elf whom hadn't once turned to face her.

"I am guessing it has to do with your Telezia, am I right?"

Khayru nodded, "I am...uncertain if I can make it on my own." She placed a hand against her chest, "I feel like...I have accomplished nothing since the day I have left the home of our people."

The Acrobat heard a small laugh from the Sharpshooter.

"You have accomplished something, I am certain."

Khayru stared at her puzzled, "What...What do you mean?"

The Sharpshooter raised her hand, letting a small bird fly from her finger as she spoke, "You have ran dungeons with parties yes?"

"Of course," Khayru nodded, "plenty."

"Then you have accomplished something."

"...I...I do not understand you sister."

Another bird landed on the Sharpshooter's finger, "Many parties wait for hours just for one person to join their party, to aid them in the quest that they desperately need help on." The Sharpshooter brought her hand closer to her, caressing the bird on her finger as she did so, "Then you came along and aided them, giving them your support to help them complete theirs quests." Khayru heard the Sharpshooter release a chuckle, "and those quests help bring the world a step closer to peace." The Sharpshooter raised her hand, letting the bird fly, "Thus, you have accomplished something sister."

Khayru pondered on the tan elf's words. It was true. Khayru had aided many parties, many of them thanking her before they leave, claiming that they have other things to do. The Acrobat didn't pay much heed to the words of those she parties with but now...

"My name is Arewen, may I ask what is yours sister?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Khayru nodded, "My name is Khayru, nice to meet you Arewen." The Acrobat then bowed her head, "and Thank you for your words, they have truly calmed me of my troubling mind." She lifted her head, "May I ask where you have gained such wisdom?"

Then for the first time, the Sharpshooter turned, disrupting the flock of birds around her, causing them to flock to the sky as a single body. The instant that Khayru made eye contact through the mist of feathers, she couldn't help but release a small gasp.

Arewen's eyes were the color of silver, the pupils cloudy to reveal only one thing. The tan elf was blind.

Hearing the Acrobat gasp, Arewen smiled, "The wisdom I have gained is not mine. All I did was repeat the words that a friend had said to me."

"Arewen!"

Snapping her head towards the source of the shout, Khayru blinked as a warrior walked into the clearing, his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes seemingly innocent enough though the giant axe on his back says otherwise.

"Come on Arewen, Olwin and Xithyl are waiting for us," the warrior walked up to the blind Sharpshooter, playfully tugging on her arm, "you know as well as I do that we can't run dungeons without you."

Arewen smiled, "You know as well as I do, Stolckholm, that a Mercenary, an Elementalist, and a Priest can easily handle a dungeon by themselves."

In response, Stolckholm pouted, giving him a puppy like appearance, "Please Arewen, it's not the same without you."

The blind Sharpshooter laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll do it just for you, Stolckholm."

With a large grin, Stolckholm released his grip from the tan elf's arm, "Alright then, see ya back in Carderock then."

Then with the speed of all warriors, he dashed off, leaving behind a small breeze as he disappeared amongst the trees.

Khayru turned her eyes towards Arewen, "If you want sister, I can assist you back to Carderock Pass."

Arewen picked up her longbow, slowly standing up as she smiled and shook her head, "I am thankful for your offer Khayru however, I am capable of heading back to Carderock safely despite my disability."

She then bowed her head slightly, "It is nice meeting you sister."

Then with that, she exited the peaceful clearing, leaving the aura of accomplishment behind.

Slowly repeating the words of the Sharpshooter within her mind, Khayru smiled, her mind now full of confidence before she turned and exited the clearing as well.

Khayru will find her Telezia, someday.

And she hopes for the same for Arewen

Or has she already has?

* * *

I wanted to type something up for Khayru (not enough of her in here) so I thought this up. The characters mentioned here are mine however they are not as active.

Stolckholm lvl 15 - Mercenary

Olwin lvl 25 - Elementalist

Arewen lvl..1-3? - Archer - Sharpshooter

Xithyl lvl 5? - Cleric - Priest

I've already chosen the classes that they are going to be (even the second ones) so that's why I made Arewen a sharpshooter and Xithyl a Priest even though they are even of lvl yet XD

So yeah, more Khayru for you :3

Oh and sorry if I screwed up the 'Hello' for elven. Can't remember how to spell it DX

Well...

Enjoy

**~ 123arcalas**


	9. He'll Never Come Back

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**He'll Never Come Back**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

I was close to him too, so why should it matter if another of my Brothers was...

I'm a victim too! So there was no reason that Brother Aoshiro should...

I'm his friend as well! So stop it! Stop...

It's painful to me too! So shut up! Stop those tears! It won't help!

...It won't bring him back...

Hilal had only seen Aoshiro cry once in the entirity that he had known him. Only once that he had seen him shed tears. Only once had he seen so much grief in his brother.

The source of the grief?

Brother Jacob.

Back when they were both still clerics and it was just the two of them, both Hilal and Aoshiro had been stationed in Mana Ridge along with several others of the Divine Knights to aid the Sorceress' against the Dragon Cultists. Amongst those that had been stationed with them was Brother Jacob.

True, Hilal was close to Jacob, enough that they both see each other as best friends but the Priest had seen that Aoshiro and Jacob were closer, more like brothers than friends.

So it was only more devastating when he struck down a Dragon Cultist...only to find out it was Jacob.

Hilal had been there when they chased him down however, the instant the fight started, Jacob had immediately sent out a spell at the Priest, completely catching him off guard and knocking him out, leaving him out of the fight. It was only when Aoshiro had struck down Brother Jacob when Hilal came to. And it was then that Hilal had seen Aoshiro shed tears, sobbing uncontrollably as he knelt next to the one he had called Brother for so long.

Hilal had shed tears for their fallen comrade as well but it only lasted a moment, though the grief stayed. But unlike him, Aoshiro's tears still continued to shed, even as they made their way back to Mana Ridge to report to Cleric Trainer Thomas. The instant Brother Thomas saw Aoshiro's grief, he had sent him to his quarters, telling him to get some rest. He had told Hilal the same however more to keep an eye on Aoshiro. Thomas told him that Aoshiro's background was already...unstable and that the death of Brother Jacob could push him off the edge.

"Keep an eye on me will ya, Brother Hilal?" Brother Thomas asked and without hesitation, Hilal had nodded, vowing to ensure Aoshiro's safety.

Hilal's room was next to his brother's and a door connected to their room so it was an easy task to occassionally crack open to door to check up on the Paladin before silently closing it. The entire time Hilal check, his older brother had continued to shed tears.

The devastation of Brother Jacob's death continued the next day even when Brother Thomas told them of their dismissal and gave them orders to head to Carderock Pass.

Hilal could see that Aoshiro's tears had stopped but the look in his brother's eyes. They were blank, filled with nothing but of pain and regret.

Seeing this caused Hilal to become angry.

He was close to Jacob too!

So why does he act like the only victim!?

The pain of Brother Jacob's death still lingered within Hilal and as such, it frustrated him even more when he and Aoshiro camped for the night, only to hear his older brother sob.

Stop acting like the victim!

Pain stayed in Hilal's chest until he reached Carderock Pass, thanks to the soothing words of Cleric Trainer Germaine. However, when Hilal had looked back at Aoshiro, he could easily see the grief and guilt in his eyes though his brother claims that he had been cleansed of them. Aoshiro always had been a horrible liar.

As their stay in Carderock continued, Hilal's frustration towards his brother grew as he continued to hear his brother's tears of regret and grief until finally, one night, Hilal lost it.

"Stop acting like the victim!" he roared, "I was close to him too! He's gone Aoshiro! Crying isn't going to bring him back! So shut up and accept it!"

The instant he had said those words, Hilal instantly regretted it.

The look in Aoshiro's eyes turned blank.

When Hilal saw those eyes, he wanted to take back the words he had said last night, to rewind time and fix the damage he had done. But he knew it was already too late. The Paladin's will had been completely broken. And he was the one that had pushed him over the edge.

Regret instantly overtook Hilal's spirit, doing nothing except leading his older brother around Carderock, trying to find ways to get the Paladin back to his old self. It was one of those days when they both met Nabiha and Khayru for the first time.

The four of them were still young, three of them hardly reaching their early teen years, Aoshiro only one of age.

Their first meeting wasn't what you call pleasant as Nabiha had repeatedly poked Aoshiro in hope of a response, much to Hilal's chagrin. The blue haired Swordsman would have continued if it wasn't for Khayru, who told him to stop and Nabiha reluctantly obeyed, looking like a puppy caught red handed as he crossed his arms, a pout clear on his features.

If it wasn't for the fact that Nabiha had been poking his brother, Hilal would have smiled. Would have. If it wasn't for the fact if Khayru had asked why Aoshiro was like the way he was.

Regret rose in Hilal's chest and he was unable to respond. Instead, he took Aoshiro and ran off, leaving Khayru and Nabiha calling for their names.

The next day, Nabiha and Khayru found them once again except this time, they were more emotionally sensitive. They took baby steps, introducing each other and telling a little bit about themselves, even their most personally part of their lives. It was here that Hilal was surprised to learn of Nabiha's past.

A mother who had been killed by monsters at a young age and his father suddenly abandoning him, leaving him alone in a village who would pity him but not once taken him in as their own.

It surprised Hilal that the goofy, out-going warrior in front of him had experienced such a life. And he guessed it was the reason why Aoshiro started to slowly come out of his shell.

When they started to hang around each other more often, Hilal started leaving Aoshiro in the care of the Acrobat and the Swordsman often to complete his own missions. During one of those moments, Khayru had also left to complete a quest, leaving Nabiha alone with the broken willed Paladin.

According to the Swordsman, he had led Aoshiro to a clearing hidden by buildings, that way, the two of them were alone. There, Nabiha seated the Paladin before he took a seat in front of the white haired male. It was then that Nabiha started to speak, guessing the reason of Aoshiro's condition was the loss of a loved one.

"Must have been really close if you're this way," Nabiha had said as he stretched his hands over his head, "I mean, come on. Most people, when they lose a loved one, they would just grief and go on their merry little way. But you, you showed how much you really cared. Grieving for this long." The blue haired Swordsman's expression turned grim, "I was like you for a while. The day when my father suddenly left after saying that I was weak, I lost the will to live. Many times I tried to take my own life." Nabiha released a short empty laugh, "Most of the attempts was soloing Abyss Dungeons by myself, hoping that a monster strong enough would come along and kill me." He shook his head, "It took a while but finally, there was a monster that was strong enough to take my life. The manticore in Prayer's Retreat, you know that monster right?" The blue haired male paused, expecting an answer. When he received none, he continued, "Well, with just one hit, he gave me a serious wound. Serious enough that I was unable to stand. Right there, I prayed for the Manticore to take my life, to end it all. But then that's where Khayru came in." He grinned, "She attacked the Manticore from behind, drawing its attention to her." Nabiha mimicked the movements of pulling a string back on a bow, "and as she attacked it, she yelled at me why I was throwing my life away so heedlessly? That why did I give up on living when those who had loved me gave me a second chance." A sad smile appeared on the Swordsman's face, "That's when I remembered my mother pushing me out of the way when the monsters came and killed her and when my father left so that I can learn how to become strong on my own. They practically gave up their happy lives so that I live and become strong." He turned to Aoshiro, "That's when I wanted to live again, to live the life that my parents had sacrificed so that I can live one." Nabiha's expression turned determined, "So Aoshiro, I understand why you're in this state but what did your loved one say before he/she died? Or what actions did they take to ensure that you live this life, Aoshiro? The happy life that they risked their lives for so that you can continue it."

The instant Nabiha had finished speaking, the white haired Paladin lifted his head, his blue eyes gazing into the Swordsman's. That's when Nabiha started to freak, yelling, 'He moved!' before jumping up and dashed off to find either Khayru or Hilal. From there, Aoshiro's recovery stayed at a constant pace until finally, he was back to his old self, showing major concern for his friends and smiling at the moments that they enjoyed together. It was then that Nabiha yelled, "We should be a family!"

At first, Aoshiro, Khayru, and Hilal were terribly confused, causing Nabiha's face to flush.

"I-I mean call each other Brothers and sister," he explained, "w-we don't have a family right? So why not call each other one?"

Silence loomed in the air before Khayru smiled, responding with, "That's a fine idea Nabiha."

This only caused the Swordsman to become more flustered, "ah-uh, erm..."

Aoshiro released a chuckle, "Why not? We have been together for a while have we not?"

"If Brother Aoshiro agrees, then shall I," Hilal nodded his head, crossing his arms as he did so.

So it started there, the four of them standing in the middle of the fountain when Nabiha yelled out that statement. There in Carderock Pass where they became a family. And it was there that they chose their own paths.

Xxxxx

"Hey Hilal!"

Snapping open his eyes, the white haired Priest turned around only to find himself being tackled to the ground by a familiar blue haired Swordsman.

"You finally made it to Saint's Haven," Nabiha chirped, giving his little brother a large grin.

That's where the Swordsman found a fist in his gut.

"How many times did I tell you, not to do that?" Hilal growled as he shoved the warrior off as he stood, watching him as he rolled on the concrete floor of Saint's Haven.

A familiar laugh rang through the air.

"He wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the fact that you were spacing out, Hilal." Khayru smiled as she slowly approached the young Priest, "and furthermore, Aoshiro was the one who actually asked Nabiha to tackle you to the ground."

"He what?" Hilal frowned as he turned his see to a figure behind the Acrobat, only to gain a small chuckle as a response.

"We called out your name, patted your head, poked you, waved a hand in front of your face," The Paladin listed off, "How else were we suppose to gain your attention?"

"What were you thinking about that took your attention away anyways?" Nabiha coughed as he pushed himself onto his feet, "it's rare for you to be distracted like that."

Then to the surprise of the three oldest, Hilal's face turned red.

"I...I was thinking about how we first met," He muttered, turning his blushing face away from his siblings.

Immediately, Khayru and Nabiha laughed, Aoshiro only releasing a soft smile as a response.

"Oh, why should you be embarassed by that?" Khayru teased as she gave Hilal a friendly poke in the shoulder.

With a small grunt, Hilal smacked her hand, signalling he didn't like the friendly gesture, "Why do you guys want to know?"

"We're you family, that's why," Nabiha wrapped a hand around the Priest's shoulders, ignoring the glare he recieved, "you can tell us anything."

Glaring at his brother for several more seconds, Hilal heaved out a sigh before turning his light blue eyes towards Aoshiro and immediately, the brothers made eye contact. Seconds passed as the two clerics kept their eyes glued together, silently reading each other's thoughts before finally, Aoshiro spoke.

"I think this is a thought that Hilal takes personally," he said, "It's only proper that he gets to continue keeping it as a personal thought."

Nabiha released a childish groan.

"Why?" Nabiha whined, pouting as he removed his grip on Hilal and crossed his arms, making that same puppy face on the day that they first met.

"Give it up Nabiha," Khayru smiled, disrupting the warrior as usual, "Hilal refuses to give up his reason and even Aoshiro made the decision to let it go. And when Aoshiro let's something go..."

"It stays," Nabiha grumbled, only recieving another smile as a response.

"Come on," Aoshiro signaled his siblings to follow, "there's a tavern around here that have fine meals to help us celebrate Hilal's safety to Saint's Haven. Do not worry, it's my treat."

Watching the Swordsman release a small jump of glee (actually, smaller than usual) and the Acrobat releasing a small giggle, Hilal couldn't help but worry slightly.

True, Aoshiro had recovered from the loss of Brother Jacob but Hilal could still see the guilt and grieve in his older brother's eyes.

The Paladin still blames himself for the death of their close friend.

He released a small sigh as he followed his older siblings.

...It won't bring him back...

...He'll never come back...

* * *

Uh...0-0

To be honest...all I was typing was Hilal's POV on how Aoshiro was grieving over the death of Brother Jacob...then...all this...appeared onto the screen.

Uhm...

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	10. The Future

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Future**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Shiro! Shiro! Don't you leave me like this! Shiro!"

The Guardian could feel something shaking him but what, he couldn't quite fathom. Squinting his eyes through the turret of rain, the bluriness cleared enough to recognize blonde hair with a single streak of blue.

"Nab-Nabiha?" he choked.

"Thank Goodness, you regained conciousness," he heard his brother release a sigh of relief, "Hey! Anyone out there!? We need medical assistance!"

When no one answered, Nabiha cursed as he turned his blue eyes towards the injured Guardian whom attempted took in a deep breath, only to get himself into a coughing fit.

"Hang in there Shiro, someone has to be out there, alive," The Moon Lord's eyes scanned their surrounding, "there has to be someone alive."

Watching his brother scream for help, the last few seconds blurred through his memory.

Fighting. Blood. Calling out Nabiha's name. Pain

Collecting in the small amount of information that he can recall, Aoshiro's eyes widen as he abruptly snapped his hand towards his chest, only to recognize the familiar opening of a wound.

"Don't move!" he heard Nabiha warn, "you lost too much blood! Keep still so that...Damn it!"

Aoshiro could tell that Nabiha was in a full on panic, from the way his breathing became rapid and how the Moon Lord was up upon his feet, frantically searching for anything that can help his brother.

"Your mace!" Aoshiro heard his brother exclaim before he heard shuffling of feet and then something being placed within his hand, "Heal Shiro! It may not be much but at least it can help you last longer for assistance!"

The edges of his vision blurry, Aoshiro felt his arm being lifted above his head, only to recognize his mace, bloodied from all the kills he had done, in his hand.

Taking in a deep breath, Aoshiro attempted the spell, "H-Hea-"

He felt his throat clog up, causing him to stop mid-way, struggling to get in air as he lost his grip on his weapon, hearing it clang to the hearth beside him.

"No!"

Aoshiro once again felt hands on top of him, realizing that Nabiha was placing pressure upon his wound, perhaps in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Damn it!" He heard Nabiha curse once again, "If only I hadn't been so careless! If I only had I see that Hob-Goblin behind me, you wouldn't be like this now!"

Once his brother finished speaking, that's when Aoshiro fully recalls what had happened.

The two of them had led an army against Vestinel's, in hopes that their last ditch efforts can at least give time for the survivors to find a way to defeat the jealous goddess. However, though they knew it was a futile attempt, things didn't go as well as they hoped.

The instant the battle started, many of their numbers had fallen until finally, only Nabiha and Aoshiro were the last ones amongst their small army. They were able to keep it up for long, after all, they weren't called heroes for nothing. But even heroes have their limits.

The Moon Lord and Guardian thought that they had won after Nabiha had struck down what he had thought to be the last number of Vestinel's army. That is until the Guardian spotted a Hob-Goblin pushing itself up onto its feet, approaching the Moon Lord whose back was turned, somehow unable to sense the danger from behind. Without thinking, Aoshiro had ran in and placed himself between Nabiha and the attack intended for the Moon Lord, sustaining the damage instead of his brother. In a rage, Nabiha had slain the last Hob-Goblin while Aoshiro fell to the ground, losing conciousness seconds later.

The white haired Guardian weakly placed a comforting hand onto the Moon Lord's shoulder, releasing a small smile as he did so.

"Do not blame yourself for what has happened...Nabiha," he rasped, "after all, we are in the time of war."

The Moon Lord lifted his gaze from the ground, his blue eyes brimming with tears, "But...But you're the only one left Shiro. You're the only one that I have left."

Sadness glazed over the Guardian's eyes as he absorbed his brother's words. Even today, the two of them silently mourn the deaths of their brother and sister, both of whom didn't even make it through the first year when Vestinel's influence took over.

Since then, changes have occured to both brothers, both physically and mentally.

Nabiha had dyed his hair blonde, the only remaining evidence of his true hair color was a single blue streak found in his bangs, his shoulder length spiky hair pulled back into a low ponytail. And instead of the out-going, goofy Swordsman that he once was, he had suddenly turned reserved, only expressing what he feels if the situation calls for it.

Aoshiro had started covering his right eye, most likely out of penitence and memory of their younger brother, Hilal. His hair had grown to his lower back which was pulled into a low ponytail, giving him a stature of someone with experience. He was still the same concerned brother he was but now, he made sure Nabiha never left his sight, fearing for the worst.

"Do not worry," The Guardian reassured, releasing his grip from his brother's shoulders and placing it gently upon his own chest, "this wound...it's...it's nothing."

Nabiha wasn't convinced. Aoshiro always had been a horrible liar.

"Get up," Nabiha growled, "get up so that we can get you help brother."

Though Aoshiro couldn't see them, he could feel the tears fall onto his bare face, though how was beyond him as the rain fell harder than ever.

"Are you crying Nabiha?" Aoshiro smiled, attempting to lift his head to get a better look at the Moon Lord however, felt the world spin as he did so.

"N-N-No," The Moon Lord quickly replied followed by a small sniff, "just something in my eye."

If the Guardian could laugh, he would, but he felt his energy fade and Aoshiro felt tired, exhausted to the point where he just...wanted to...close his eyes and...

"Shiro! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Nabiha roared, startling the Guardian from his attempted slumber.

Why not? He was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of not knowing when the monsters will attack. Tired of not knowing if your comrades will come back alive or not. And tired of the goddess never responding to his prayers for help.

But then again...

"Don't worry Nabiha, I'm here," Aoshiro whispered deliriously as he felt his eyelids grow heavier, watching as his vision started to turn blurry to dark.

"Help! Anyone! Help us!"

The Guardian chuckled softly as Nabiha continued to scream for help. A futile attempt, Aoshiro knows that for sure. All the survivors were living underground and the only ones that were on the surface were the monsters that served Vestinel and the occassional 'Traitors' that Nabiha calls. No one was going to come to their aid.

"Damn it!"

Aoshiro felt hands grabbing onto his shoulders, forcing the Guardian upright. Feeling numbness erupt into his body, the Guardian didn't feel his arm being wrapped around his brother's shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hang in there Shiro!" Nabiha yelled through the roaring rain, "We'll make it! I promise!"

He then felt themselves moving. How? Aoshiro wasn't sure but the Guardian lifted his tired gaze towards the battlefield, scanning the mound of corpses that the two brothers were trudging through.

Mix of limbs and bodies of both Vestinel and Aoshiro's army could clearly be seen in his fading vision, the rain washing away the blood that had pooled around them down the hillside and into the polluted water of the river below.

Seconds of examining the corpses caused Aoshiro to laugh mentally.

How much longer are they going to survive like this? There's no way they can keep this up much longer.

Feeling Nabiha shift his weight so that his grip on his brother was firm, Aoshiro turned his gaze upon the Moon Lord, squinting through the darkness of his vision.

_Then again, Nabiha was a stubborn type so maybe he can make it longer...much longer than I_, the Guardian thought as he tilted his head to one side, feeling the numbness of his body fade.

The Guardian can now feel the wound throb clearly but he had felt worse surely...right?

Fog filled Aoshiro's mind as the seconds passed, causing the Guardian to look back at his brother. What was his name again?

Mabim? Dorina? Nabin?

He can't quite put his finger one it but Aoshiro was quite sure it started with an N...right?

Lifting his head upwards so that the rain pelted his face, Aoshiro squinted through the the turret of water, attempting to get a better look at the sky.

It was always cloudy. Always have been since Vestinel had been released. Aoshiro can never recall a time when the sun peeked through the clouds. He missed the sun. A lot. Mainly because the sun was a sign of peace. The time of peace when they use to be a family.

A small smile appeared on Aoshiro's lips as he recalled the four of them together, being the family that they always been.

Nabiha glomping their younger brother only to get a punch to the face as a response. Khayru laughing on the sidelines while Hilal complained to Aoshiro about Nabiha's actions. The Paladin himself would just smile and attempt to reassure the youngest.

Such happy times.

"Help! Anybody! Aoshiro needs of medical assistance!"

Almost immediately, the Guardian felt multple arms pull him away from the grasp of the Moon Lord. Aoshiro frowned. Heck no, they weren't going to take him away from his only family. In response, Aoshiro's hand launched forward and grabbed his brother's arm, catching the blonde off guard.

"Shiro, let go so that they can help you."

The cleric felt someone try to loosen his grip on Nabiha's arm however, the Guardian refused to relent, causing the Moon Lord to give in and follow the Medical group to the Medical ward where there, they placed Aoshiro on one of the vacant beds before they went to work on him.

It was only then when Aoshiro's grip relented from his brother's arms, mainly because he felt the lull of sleep with the help of exhaustion and the medicine that they had pumped into his veins.

**Xxxxx**

Nabiha watched as the doctors started peeling off the armor from his brother's body. How the Guardian was able to move let alone fight with all that metal on was beyond Nabiha's understanding. Heck, all the Moon Lord wore was a helm, shin and arm guards, and chest armor. Civilians may say that Nabiha's armor was heavy but if one looks at Aoshiro's armor of two layers, the warrior's was nothing in comparison.

Heaving out a sigh, Nabiha combed his fingers through his wet hair before turning around and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going Sir Nabiha?"

The Moon Lord turned, his lips turning to a frown as his blue eyes met a gaze of a Medical Assitant.

"What do you think?" he replied, "going to go back outside to get my brother's weapons back."

The Medical Assistant blinked back, completely startled, "Surely you must be joking. You're not going to risk your life just to-"

"Yes I can," Nabiha snapped, his eyes narrowing into a glare, finishing the conversation.

With a small, 'Tsch', he turned and exited the ward, heading towards the entrance that would lead him back outside.

Many would call him insane just to go back outside infested with monsters and Traitors just for a shield and a mace. But those weapons held an importance to the Guardian, one that only he shared to his brother.

"Remember the day when Hilal claimed that he had forgotten my Birthday?" Nabiha recalled Aoshiro asking several years after the Acrobat and Priest's deaths, the Swordsman quickly nodding, remembering the event quite clearly.

It was the year when Aoshiro had turned 20, the rest of the group not even reaching the age of 18. In celebration, Nabiha, Khayru, and Hilal made the decision to create a party for the Paladin back then, ensuring that it was just the four of them. Soon, the gifts were handed to Aoshiro. First up was Nabiha, who had given him an Epic Defense plate, the highest grade they had then. Next was Khayru, who had given him a stack of X99 health potions (how she got the money for it was beyond the knowledge of the boys). Finally, it was Hilal's turn but when Nabiha asked what he had gotten for the Paladin, the Priest's face turned red and murmured that he didn't get him anything before slipping out of his brother's grasp and running off before anyone can stop him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Nabiha had asked.

To his surprise, Aoshiro smiled, "Well Hilal had lied then. Two weeks later, he gave me a mace and shield, quite epensive ones mind you and ones he crafted himself. The reason he lied was because he feared that I wouldn't like them." The Paladin laughed, "I had to hide them because Hilal had requested me not to tell you guys and the only other way to keep it a secret was to hide them."

Nabiha recalled blinking several times in surprise before he asked, "So...the shield and mace you're using now...is it..."

A sad smile creeped over Aoshiro's face, "Yeah. That's why I always repair them after every battle because you know..." He held up his shield and mace to his face, watching them glimmer underneath the dim light, "it's the only momento we have of him."

Watching his brother react like that was still engraved into the Moon Lord's mind as he walked out into the heavy rain. He completely understood why his brother kept the shield and mace close. It was not only because they were a family but it was because the two clerics were the closest out of the four of them. Nabiha didn't mind as much, since he was closest to Khayru. After all, Hilal and Aoshiro had known each other before they met him and Khayru and him and Khayru had known each other before they even met Hilal and Aoshiro.

Absentmindly, Nabiha fingered the ring hanging around his neck on a black cord, remembering Khayru's face as he recalled giving her the ring as a gift. Or in Khayru's opinion, a confession of his love to her.

"Of course I'll marry you Nabiha," he remembered the Acrobat saying, smiling mentally as he recalled his face flushed to the color of crimson red, stuttering madly in a way to defend himself.

In the end, Khayru had made it quite clear that they were now engaged, mainly by giving Nabiha a kiss on the cheek.

A week later, she was overwhelmed by Vestinel's army and was killed in an attempt to give the others enough time to evacuate Saint's Haven. Aoshiro was the only one able to return to the body and retrieve not only Khayru but the ring as well, which now hangs around Nabiha's neck.

Sadness clearly seen in his eyes, Nabiha brushed some of his bangs from his vision, finally spotting the mace and shield a ways off. Dashing towards the two weapons, the Moon Lord slid to his knees as he quickly snatched them up off the ground before turning around and making a mad dash back to home base.

Seconds later, he found himself back at the entrance and madly opened the door, rushed in, and slamming it shut behind him, feeling the stares he recieved in response. Brushing away some of his loose hairs from his face, Nabiha glared at the onlookers.

"What?"

In response, everybody snapped their gaze away from him and continued on their merry little way, in which Nabiha responded with a single nod of approval. From there, he made his way towards the Medical ward and swung the doors open, his blue eyes searching amongst the beds. When he spotted the familiar form of his older brother, Nabiha sped walk towards Aoshiro, ignoring the calls of the Doctors and Assistants before coming to a slow stop, his gaze watching his brother sleep.

It was relieving really, watching his older brother with his eyes closed peacefully, his chest rising up and down with his slow breathing. After all, it's been a while since he was able to sleep comfortably like this.

With a small smile forming onto his lips, Nabiha shook his brother's weapons dry, getting rid of the rest of the rain water by wiping them against the bed sheets on the side of the bed. Then after several seconds staring at Aoshiro's shield and mace, Nabiha slowly sheathed his brother's shield onto his left arm and sheathed the mace onto his left side. Soon after he had finished sheathing the weapons, Aoshiro turned to his side, a soft smile appearing onto his features as his free hand brushed against the metal of the shield.

Watching his brother sleep for several more minutes, Nabiha reluctantly turned and headed towards the exit of the ward. True, he wants to keep an eye on his older brother longer however, after watching his brother sleep like that, it just makes him realize how much more exhausted he was as well. So with that, Nabiha made his way towards his quarters, in hopes that he too would get the same peaceful sleep as his brother.

* * *

Uh...dark fic, I know 0-0

How this came to be was I was thinking about the Six Heroes of the future and realized that the main ones are the Paladin, The Mystic, the Swordsman, and the Sharpshooter. But if they're the Six Heroes, then what would happen to Hilal and Khayru, the Priest and Acrobat?

Then this came to be...

Uh...yeah...

The Moon Lord and Guardian Class hasn't come out in the Dragon Nest America but those are the classes I'm choosing for Nabiha and Aoshiro once they do.

And also, expect more of the 'Future' Fics

Enjoy...

**~123arcalas**


	11. Memories

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Memories**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"This tree is huge!" Nabiha exclaimed as he came to a dead stop in front of the giant roots, his bright blue eyes staring in awe as they trailed from the roots to the top of the tree, his head actually bent back just to see the leaves.

"It is because it had lived many long years Nabiha," Khayru spoke as she calmly walked up to the giant tree and place a hand tenderly against the bark, "and it has seen many things in its long life."

The Swordsman stared at her puzzled, "Trees can see?"

A sudden punched in the arm startled the blue haired warrior from his question, actually have to turn and rub his arm painfully as Hilal rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to state the obvious?" Hilal asked before holding up a hand as the Swordsman opened his mouth, "Don't answer that."

Closing his mouth, Nabiha pouted and was about to retort however a hand suddenly clamped itself onto his shoulder. Turning his head around, blue eyes make contact with blue, instantly recognizing them as his older brother's.

"You have to understand Nabiha, that elves are connected to nature. True, the trees are alive however, only the elves are the only ones capable of communicating with them and knowing how they feel."

When he recieved a blank stare as a response from his younger brother, the Paladin released a sigh, "In other words Nabiha, Khayru is the only one who can talk to trees."

"Ooooh," the Swordsman nodded his head, realization slowly coming into his eyes.

Hilal face palmed in response while their sister giggled in the background.

"Oh Nabiha, you silly boy," she teased, causing the boy to become flustered.

"Well...I-I-uh..."

Aoshiro gave him a firm slap on the back, "Don't worry Nabiha, you're just a slow learner that's all."

"T-Thanks...wait, what!?"

With a small chuckle, the Paladin calmly walked up to the tree, seating himself between a gap of two giant roots.

Watching his brother snuggle in comfortably into his spot, Hilal made the decision to calmly walk up and seated himself next to the Paladin, wiggling in closer so that he was shoulder to shoulder with Aoshiro. Giving his brother a gentle smile, the Paladin removed some scriptures from his pack, unrolling them so that both he and his little brother could read them as they sat together underneath the safety of shade.

Giving her siblings a smile, Khayru climbed onto one of the roots, seating herself comfortably as she made it to the highest point, giving Nabiha a wink as she swung her legs.

Blushing at the sight of his sister acting cute, made his way towards the roots of the tree, leaning against it so that he was positioned next to his sister.

"Come up here silly," Khayru patted the seat next to her.

Feeling his face flush red even further, Nabiha stuttered, "I-I-I'm f-fine where-where I'm at K-Khayru."

The Acrobat shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She then turned her gaze upon the branches of the trees, watching the gentle wind brush against the leaves, causing the ones to fall to twirl around each other like a dance.

Keeping his eyes on his sister for several minutes, Nabiha couldn't help but muse how beautiful she looks as the dancing leaves twirled around her, the gentle breezes causing her blonde locks to dance along with the wind. He sighed as he kept his gaze upon her, watching her as she closed her eyes and leaned her against the trunk and pretty soon, her gentle breathing followed with the slow rise of her chest as she slept.

Blinking several times from the strain of keeping his eyes open so long, Nabiha turned his attention to the two clerics, only to blink several more times as he saw Aoshiro leaning his head against roots of the tree, his eyes closed and the scriptures still laid out upon his lap. Hilal had his head leaning against the Paladin's shoulders, brining in a serence scene of the two brothers.

Nabiha yawned.

Watching his siblings sleep like this was making him sleepy as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Nabiha glanced up at the sun before sliding down the trunk of the tree, slowly closing his eyes as fatique lulled him to sleep.

Xxxxx

"Hey Nabiha, you alive in there?"

Blinking open his heavy lids, the Moon Lord looked up, his blue gaze suddenly fixated upon another set of blue.

"It's unlike you, to sleep out in the open like this," Aoshiro straighten out his posture, crossing his arms as he did so, his eyes looking upwards towards the leaves, "then again, I can completely understand why you decided to take a nap here."

"I know right?" Nabiha yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes, "so many memories this tree brings back."

A smile tugged on the edges of Aoshiro's lips, "Ever since that time we fell asleep underneath this thing, we continuously came back to it, claiming it to be 'our spot'." A distant look appeared onto the Guardian's face, "Wish those times can come back."

Sadness glazed over Nabiha's eyes, "Yeah, I know."

The Moon Lord turned around, his blue eyes trailing up the tree to the branches, "...Do you think...it will last much longer?"

Aoshiro shook his head, his blue eyes eyeing the dying leaves, "It's not getting enough nutrients to keep itself alive." The Guardian slowly walked up to it, placing a hand upon the trees trunk, "To be honest, I'm surprised that it even made it this long."

Pushing himself upright, Nabiha turned around, his eyes still upon the large plant, "...Maybe it's because..." He paused for a moment, contemplating, "...nevermind, it's a stupid theory anyways."

Raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, Aoshiro shrugged, "Suit yourself." He turned around, "We have to head back to base soon, the monsters and the Traitors are going to appear soon."

With his warning said and done, the Guardian stared his way back towards the underground entrance, leaving his younger brother to further ponder upon the memories that the tree still carried.

Still keeping his gaze upon the tree, the Moon Lord slowly back up before reluctantly turning around and followed his Guardian brother, his theory still lingering in his mind.

Perhaps the tree survived so long because it wanted us to see it one last time before it disappears along with the memories it holds.

* * *

Uh...no idea what I wrote to be honest 0-0

So uh...Yeah

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	12. First Meeting

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**First Meeting**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"So how did you two first meet?"

The two clerics paused as their light blue eyes looked up at their elven sister, Hilal with a spoon halfway to his mouth, a bowl of soup in front of him, and Aoshiro was in the same position except his spoon was in his mouth.

Aoshiro removed the silver ware from his mouth, gulping down the last bit of food, "What's-what's with the sudden question?"

Khayru smiled sweetly, glancing to her side to give Nabiha a wink, most likely the two had planned this out before they decided to have a meal in the tavern.

"Well we told you how Nabiha and I first me," She chirped, "So it's only fair how you two met as well."

Placing their spoons into the bowl of their soup, the two clerics glanced at each hesitantly, reading each others eyes to ensure that if the other was comfortable talking about their past. Aoshiro then released a sign.

"Do you...really want to know?"

The Acrobat and Swordsman can easily read reluctancy in the two white haired males eyes, almost like as though if they speak, the goddess will rain down her vengeance upon them.

But curiousity kills the poochum.

"Of course we do," Nabiha exclaimed, "we're family so it's only fair right."

Hilal and Aoshiro glanced at each other once again, reading each others thoughts before they turned their gaze back towards their brother and sister.

"We really don't have a choice," Hilal was the one who spoke, "So I guess we shall tell you."

Khayru and Nabiha leaned forward, their eyes gleaming with curiousity, causing the two clerics to sigh.

"It all started when I first entered the monastary," Aoshiro started.

Xxxxx

He was alone.

That's was all Aoshiro knew as he sat on the bench, watching the other clerics train.

It didn't matter to him anyways. He always had been alone. And here it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Turning his gaze upwards, Aoshiro's blue eyes scanned the empty sky, the gentle breezle blowing some of his white strands from his face. In silent prayer, Aoshiro asked the goddess for her guidance, to help him find a path that he wants.

"How goes it?"

Blinking several times, the white haired cleric turned his eyes to the side, only to blink once again as another cleric gave him a welcoming smile.

"The name's Jacob, yours?"

"...Aoshiro."

"Hah, so you can speak," Jacob smacked a hand onto Aoshiro's back, "You're new here right?" Aoshiro nodded, "Then let me show you around, there's no need to mope around anymore."

Frowning, Aoshiro opened his mouth to retort but the sudden movement of someone grabbing his hand and jerking him forward interrupted, causing the lone cleric to blink several times in surprise.

"We're all brothers here," Jacob grinned, "so if you need help or anything don't be afraid to ask, alright?"

Staying silent, Aoshiro nodded, reluctantly following his somewhat new 'friend' as they entered into one of the buildings.

Guess Aoshiro wasn't alone anymore.

Xxxxx

"Wait a moment," Nabiha interrupted, a frown upon his features, "I thought this was-"

A sudden 'smack' in the face by a thrown spoon interrupted the Swordsman.

"If you would let us finish, we shall be getting there," Hilal frowned, crossing his arms as Nabiha rubbed his nose, grumbling.

Xxxxx

Several months passed since meeting Jacob and Aoshiro had slowly started to come out of his shell. He was smiling more often and he even helped guided several of the younger clerics when they needed aid.

"Brother Aoshiro."

Looking up from the book, Aoshiro patted the shoulder of the younger cleric that he was aiding before standing up and headed towards the entrance of the room.

"Yes, Brother Thomas?" the cleric asked, his blue eyes eyeing his teacher curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"You have heard rumors of a new recruit yes?"

Aoshiro nodded.

"Well...we have decided to place him under your guidance."

The young cleric blinked, "And...that is all, Brother Thomas?"

"...There is one thing I have to warn you about, Brother Aoshiro."

"Yes?"

"You are 14, am I right?"

Once again, Aoshiro nodded.

"...subtract that by 6."

Calculating the math within his mind, Aoshiro's eyes went wide, "He's that young?"

"He was a runaway, found him out in the streets of Saints Haven," Brother Thomas sighed, "he refused to give out his surname and when we asked for his first, he replied, 'Why should I keep a name that two disgusting parents have given me?'"

"...So...no name?"

"No name."

Silent for several seconds, Aoshiro nodded, "I shall take him under my wing, Brother Thomas." He took in a deep breath, "When shall I get to meet him?"

"...Now, if you please."

Xxxxxx

"So...Hilal isn't even your real name?" Khayru asked.

Almost immediately, a dark look gleamed in the young Priest's eyes.

"I'll only say this once and once only," he spoke darkly, "I had no name and as such, I was given one, got it?"

The young acrobat blinked several times in surprise.

True, the Priest was cold before however, she never saw so much hatred in those light blue eyes, not when she knew him for so long.

Khayru nodded, "Continue"

Xxxxx

Aoshiro entered the room, turning his head slightly to give a nod of thanks to Brother Thomas before the Cleric Trainer returned with his own nod and shut the door behind the young cleric.

Heaving out a sigh, Aoshiro turned to say a greeting, however stopped as his azure eyes gazed upon the occupant on the bed.

Having been cleaned and supplied with new clothing before being given a bed, the child before him was wrapped up in bandages, the covers coming up to his chest, his arms folded neatly in his lap as he leaned against the headboard and his head turned to gaze out the window.

Hearing someone enter, the young child turned and glared at the new occupant, "What is it you want?"

Flinching at the coldness within the child's words, Aoshiro calmly greeted, "My name is Aoshiro, what is-"

"I don't have a name," the child replied harshly, turning his head back towards the window once again, leaving the young cleric blinking in surprise.

Regaining his composure, Aoshiro pulled out a chair, dragging it towards the edge of the bed before taking a seat, "You must have a name, everyone has one when they're born."

"Everyone but me," the child muttered, not once turning to look at the older male.

Combing his fingers through his white hair, Aoshiro blinked several times as he gazed upon the child's own locks. They were pure sheen of white, just like his.

"White hair," Aoshiro murmured, attempting to keep his voice low but realized he failed when the child turned and shot him a look.

"So what?" the child growled, only to pause as his eyes settled upon the older male's hair, "...you're like me?"

Light blue eyes met with the same shade as the two boys locked eyes, reading each other thoughts before Aoshiro released a small smile, "Rough family huh?"

The child nodded.

Folding his hands neatly in his lap, Aoshiro spoke, "Let me tell you a story. A story about my life and how the goddess saved me from it."

Large blue eyes widening in slight awe, the child snuggled in deeply into his pillow, listening to Aoshiro's tale.

A strict father. An evil Step-mother. A jealous step-brother. A harsh boarding school. A choice.

Finishing his tale, Aoshiro gave the child a gentle smile, "So, tell me yours."

The child hesitated, rubbing his bandaged arms painfully, "Somewhat like yours except...worse."

Aoshiro blinked, "Worse? How so?"

Then to his sudden surprise, tears started to form in the childs eyes, fear completely taking hold of them.

"Father...father was strict too. B-but when I do something wrong in his eyes, he..he-," the child choked, rubbing the tears that had threatened to fall, "I-I-I get so s-scared. M-Mother w-would do the same thing too and my brother." He finally broke down into sobs, causing the older male to wrap comforting arms around the young child.

_What had happened to him?,_ Aoshiro thought as he rubbed the child's back, feeling the tensity slowly relax as he continued the motion.

"Did they...do this to you?" he pointed at the bandages wrapped around the child's arms and neck.

Suddenly, the child snatched up the covers, wrapping them around his body from the neck down. And then slowly, nodded.

_Abuse_, Aoshiro concluded, patting the child calmly on the head, feeling him stiffen from the motion only to feel him relax once more.

"Don't worry," the older male gave the child a comforting child, "I'll protect you, no matter what. We are brothers after all."

The child's large eyes widen, "Brothers?"

"Of course," Aoshiro nodded, "Now, to give you a name."

Placing a finger to his chin, the older male absentmindly looked outside the window, only to blink.

"That late?" he asked, watching the night sky twinkle in response.

That's when Aoshiro spotted something, "I got it!"

The child tilted his head to one side curiously as Aoshiro turned to face him, "How about Hilal?"

"Hiiiii-laaaaaal?" the child repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue as he tilted his head to the opposite side, "crescent...moon?"

Aoshiro smiled sheepishly, "Y-yeah...you...don't like it?"

Eyes going wide, the child shook his head, "No! I like!"

With a small chuckle, Aoshiro place a hand onto child's head, ruffling his hair, "Then welcome to the family of the Goddess, Hilal."

Then for the first time, Hilal smiled.

Xxxxx

"Woah," Nabiha whistled, "such a story, no wonder you guys were reluctant to tell."

"It's not much," Hilal rolled his eyes, "the past is the past, things happen."

Aoshiro's lips twitched upward, "Oh really?"

The Paladin then placed a hand upon the Priest's head, ruffling his hair as he did so.

* * *

Since I wrote how Khayru and Nabiha met (in 'He'll Never Come Back' chapter), I've decided to write a chapter on how Hilal and Aoshiro met :D

So yeah

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	13. Reason for Living

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Reason for Living**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Practically skipping along side his mother as he held her hand, the blue haired child looked up, his blue eyes glowing with absolute joy.

Seeing his eyes full of energy, his mother laughed, swinging the arm that held the hand of her son and swung the basket full of freshly picked herbs in the other.

"My sweet child," she spoke, giving him a gentle smile, "my sweet Nabiha."

Beaming at the comment his mother had given him, Nabiha's skips became higher, more energetic, recieving another laugh as a response.

Then abruptly, his mother came to a halt.

Composing himself from the sudden stop, Nabiha looked up to his mother, a frown appearing on his features.

"Mommy?" he asked.

To the child's surprise, his mother looked back, only for absolute terror to fill her eyes.

"Run!" she screamed, pulling Nabiha along as she performed a full on sprint.

Half-running and stumbling, Nabiha ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, eyeing his mother warily. Then out of curiosity, the blue haired child turned his head around.

A claw came close to scratching his face, causing Nabiha to recoil in horror.

"Momma!" he screamed, using his free hand to latch onto his mother's, his eyes begging for them to run faster.

With a scream of her own, Nabiha's mother dropped the basket of herbs, scooping her only child into her arms. Now cradled in the arms of his mother, Nabiha now has a clear view of the those chasing them.

Goblins. Ogres.

Those were the two things that Nabiha's eyes spotted, widening them absolute terror.

"Mommy!" he screamed, wrapping his arms tighter around his mother's neck.

He felt his mother tremble, "Nabiha..."

In that instant, everything seemed to slow down.

The monsters seemed to move in slow motion. His mother seem to move slowly. Everything around him was moving way too slow for the child's understanding.

That's when he felt his grip being pried from his mother.

Horror filling his eyes, Nabiha's arms moved around wildy, trying to grasp the hand that was his mother's. He felt his mother's hands wrap around his and the child felt his feet touching ground once more.

"Nabiha, hide alright?" his mother wiped away the tears spilling forth from her son's eyes, "Hide and don't come out until it's safe, alright?"

"Momma..." He sobbed, feeling his mother pull him into a tight embrace before pushing him forward to run.

Looking back several times, Nabiha reluctantly obeyed, hiding behind some bushes as his mother continued to flee, fleeing until she was out of his sight.

That's when he heard a scream echoe throughout the air.

"Mommy!" he screamed.

Xxxxx

"Father, where are you going?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the blue haired child, slightly older since the day of his mother's death, blinked sleepily at the man that was his father.

The man had opened the door to the entrance of their home, revealing the starry night sky outside.

"...I'm leaving."

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

Confusion filled the child's eyes, "Are you..coming back?"

Silence.

"...No..."

Nabiha's eyes went wide, "Then...why am I not..."

"Why should I bring a weakling of a son with me?"

The blue haired child flinched, the hurt clearly seen in his eyes, "But..."

"If you are truly my son, then become stronger," his father interrupted, "become stronger so that someday, we may face each other, blades in hand."

With that, he exited the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Father!"

Running towards the door, Nabiha swung the door open, dashing outside as his blue eyes franticaly searched for the familiar figure of his father.

The streets were deserted.

Xxxxx

"Poor child, all alone," he heard them croon.

Nabiha clenched his fists as he scooted in closer to the corner that he had occupied, hugging his knees tighter.

"If you truly cared, then you would have stayed," he murmured, as his blue eyes watched the people of his town continue on their way, acting like as though their pity vanished alongside with the memory of meeting the child.

Staring into the empty space in front of him, Nabiha stood up, grabbing the sword that he had found in the old basement of his home.

He was going to leave this place. What's the use of staying if there's nothing here for him?

So without a hint of hesitation or reluctancy, Nabiha headed towards the exit of his town.

What's the use of living anymore?

Xxxxx

His first time running an Abyss dungeon solo.

It was too easy for the Swordsman, hacking through the flesh of the bosses, the hob-goblins releasing howls of pain as they crumbled to the ground, dead.

Swinging his blade to one side, ridding his sword of the blood, Nabiha resheathed his weapon, staring down at the two bodies with a blank look in his eyes.

Maybe...just maybe...

Xxxxx

This was it.

The moment that Nabiha had been waiting for.

When they said the Manticore was a force that you shouldn't reckon with, they were't kidding.

Nabiha's Cyclone or Moon Splitter had hardly done anything to large monster, and Saslavan had shrugged off the rest of his attacks like as though it was nothing.

Panting heavily, Nabiha wince as he quickly place a hand to his side, feeling the blood seep through his wound.

One hit. That's all it took to handicap the Swordsman.

_Am I really this weak?_

Upon pondering on the question, Nabiha had failed to notice the Manticore's approach and the next thing he knew, he had been tossed to the side, feeling his head come in contact heaviliy with the cobblestone flor.

Dazed, Nabiha laid where he was, his blue eyes watching as Saslavan crept its way towards him, a sadistic smile seemingly to appear onto its features.

Finally, the Swordsman though, closing his eyes after seeing the Manticore raise one of its paws, Finally a monster strong enough to end my life.

He had intended pain, that was for sure. After all, being killed by a monster is always painful, right?

However, the seconds ticked by, and to Nabiha's surprise, no pain came. Heck, he didn't even hear the Manticore-

"Raaaaaawwwrr!"

Scratch that.

"Get up! Get up and fight!"

Snapping open his eyes, Nabiha slowly pushed himself upright, his blue yes blinking in surprise as he spotted an elf not too far off, letting loose a barrage of arrows at Saslavan.

"Get up and fight!" the archer repeated as she cartwheeled to the side, narrowly dodging the attack that the Manticore had released, "What's the use of living if you can't even fight!?"

_Exactly_, Nabiha thought, his eyes slowly gazing downwards, _what's the use of someone weak like me living?_

"I do not know what had happened in your life," The archer yelled as she dodged and released an arrow, recieving an roar as a response, "but do not throw away your life so heedlessly."

Nabiha's eyes widen in surprise as the elf yelled, "Do not throw away the life that your loved ones had created for you."

_How did she...,_ Memories flooded into the Swordsman's mind as he recalled the day of his mother's death and the night his father abandoned them, _had they really...?_

With a small grunt, Nabiha forced himself to his feet, using his blade as a crutch. Then with a roar, Nabiha charged towards the Manticore, slashing downwards upon the monster with renewed vigor and determination.

That's all Nabiha could recall before hearing a roar of pain and darkness taking hold of his vision and mind.

Xxxxx

The first thing the Swordsman saw was the face of the elf that had rescued him earlier, her blue eyes showing concern as he blinked several times from the bed he laid upon.

"You're awake," she released a sigh of relief, "I thought you were never going to awaken."

Nabiha groaned, "How long was I out?"

"About a week," the archer released a small sheepish smile as she earned a look of shock from the warrior, "the injuries you had sustained were quite serious, it cannot be helped."

"Tell that to my dignity," the Swordsman groaned as he rubbed his hands against his face, recievng a giggle as a response.

"The name's Khayru by the way," The Archer introduced.

Nabiha blnked several times, "...Nabiha and thanks for helping me back there, I would have been a goner if you hadn't appeared."

"There is no need to thank me," Khayru smiled sweetly, "all I was doing was aiding someone in need of help." She then placed a hand upon his, a serious look upon her face, "But I have to ask, why were you running that dungeon solo? Everyone has clear knowledge that it is dangerous. So..why?"

"To end my life, that's what?" Nabiha blurted, turning his eyes away from the archer, "I got tired of living. After all.." he turned his eyes towards the ceiling of the room, "what does a weakling like me have a reason to live for?"

"Everyone does," the archer retorted, "they just need to find it." Doubt appeared in Nabiha's eyes, "Trust me, your destiny wil fine you, you just need to wait."

"Destiny my-" He stopped as Khayru gave him a warning glance, daring him to finish that sentence.

Nabiha dared not to challenge the archer.

"Amongst my race, the elves, we see our destiny, or Telezia, as our main way of life," Khayru explained, "it is our most important thing." She paused for a moment, contemplating, "However, one of my archer trainers told me that the Telezia isn't just for the elves, that it was for all races, even the humans." A stiff smile appeared onto her features, "So I bet that if you search long enough, you'll find something. After all, your parents shaped this life out for you so there's no need to throw it away so recklessly."

The Swordsman stayed silent, musing over the words of the elf.

_Mother...Father..._

"...I guess...finding my destiny is a good reason to live for."

Khayru smiled.

* * *

Ugh...didn't really like how this turned out DX

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	14. Three Words to One

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Three Words to One**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

How she came to this predicament, Khayru can't quite seem to recall. She laid upon the cobblestone road of Saint's Haven, feeling her blood pool around her, life fading from her body.

Blinking several times, the Acrobat turned her head to the side, only to come face to face with an open maw of an ogre.

She blinked again.

It's dead, she realized as she turned her gaze towards the sky.

It was sunny now. Contrast to the night time when she had first found herself like this.

Closing her eyes, Khayru attempted to recall what had happened, her foggy memory slowly clearing, helping her grasp the memory that she had wanted to grab.

She remembers now, how it all happened.

Vestinel's army was approaching fast. So fast, that there was no time to evacuate everyone in time. Not even their defenses wont' be able to give them enough time. So when the monster breached their defenses, Khayru volunteered herself as a distraction.

Nabiha was against it, she recalls, yelling at her that if she leaves, that most likely she wouldn't return.

Khayru was fully aware of that.

A faint smile appeared onto the elf's face as she remembers fingering the ring that hung around her neck, promising that she would return to him.

Her Precious Swordsman.

The Acrobat coughed painfully, feeling the blood fly forth from her lips.

"Nabiha..." she whispered, feeling the tears slide down the sides of her face.

They were suppose to get married. They were suppose to in another two weeks time. So close but yet...so far.

Khayru didn't want to admit it, but when she had first laid eyes on the warrior, she had fallen for the blue haired human. That's why she had offered to become his traveling partner, because her infatuation doesn't want the Swordsman to leave her sight.

The elf knows fully well that she was niave in the ways of the love affairs of humans, but she yearns for him. Yearning for the day when she hoped that he would turn to her and tell her those three words.

I love you.

She never heard it from the warrior from the years she had known him, even within their little family.

The Acobat was crestfallen, heartbroken that the human she loves never spoke those three words to her.

But then...

The ring...the ring he had given her as a gift one day...that's when Khayru knew that he has the same feelings for her.

So she brought up marriage, giggling all the while as she watched the Swordsman turn beet red, stuttering wildly. Khayru eventually calmed the warrior by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

That was their proposal to each other. Their words for engagment.

But now, Khayru knows that she won't make it.

Everyone in Saint's Haven had evacuated, so there was no one there to aid the wounded archer. No one there to give her medical assitance. No one. She was alone.

Coughing wracked her body once more, the life fading from her eyes.

"Nab-Nab-Nabiha..." she whispered once again, the last of her breath leaving her body.

Then...silence.

* * *

Uhhh...0-0

I wanted to write how Khayru dies (Hilal is up next) so this is it.

She was able to defeat all the monsters that had breached the defenses however, not unscathed.

...

uh...

**~123arcalas**


	15. Please

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Please**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Find them! Find them and bring them to me alive! You hear me!"

The growls and howls of the monster echoed in Aoshiro's ears as he edged in closer in the cracks of their hiding place, clutching his unconsious brother in his arms.

"Check every nook and cranny! Do not miss even a single detail!"

The Paladin gulped.

At this rate, the two of them were going to be found.

A groan interrupted Aoshiro from his thoughts, causing him to snap his head towards his brother.

"Sh-Shiro...?" Hilal murmured as he blinked once, squinting through his hazy vision.

"Ssssh," Aoshiro shushed before slowly attempting to peek around the corner of their hiding spot.

A yelp of surprise escaped from his throat as a sword narrowly missed his face by centimeters.

"I found them!" the monster roared.

Aoshiro found himself cursing at the monster (to his surprise) before swinging his mace into the gnolls face, recieving a howl of pain as a response. Then wrapping his brother's arm around his shoulders, Aoshiro started to run.

"Don't let them get away!"

The howls of the gnolls rang in the Paladin's ears as he continued to sprint, panting heavily as he continued to run with his brother upon his shoulders.

"S-Shiro," he heard the Priest whisper.

"Don't speak! Reserve your energy," Aoshiro heaved, his light blue eyes searching his surroundings, searching for anything that can help them.

"Shiro..."

"Hilal! Don't speak!" The Paladin found himself yelling at his brother.

He didn't mean to it's just that...he could feel Hilal's life slipping through him, feeling the life of his brother leaving right through his arms. Aoshiro feared losing his little brother.

The Paladin released another yelp of surprise as he felt himself treading air, feeling himself freefalling. Instantly, the air was knocked out of him, but the adrenaline was enough to help the Paladin up onto his knees before grabbing his brother and scrambling toward the edge of the ditch that they had fallen in, hearing his heart beat faster within his chest as the howls and footsteps of the monsters faded. It was only when they were completely gone when Aoshiro finally released a sigh of relief.

"Shiro...Brother..."

Snapping his head towards the Priest, Aoshiro scrambled to his feet, leaning his little brother against the wall of the ditch, "Are you feeling alright, Hilal?"

What a stupid question to ask. The Paladin could easily see the opening on Hilal's side, the wound deep enough to reveal the rib cage and the organs within. But Aoshiro wanted to keep his brother talking, at least long enough so that the Priest's mana reserves could return and give himself the healing that he so badly needed.

In response, Hilal shook his head side to side, his breathing turning to rapid gasps as his body struggled to intake air.

"Just hang on a little longer, Hilal, just a little longer," Aoshiro struggled to remove the exhaustion from his voice.

If he had wanted to, he would have casted his own heal to help his brother however, Aoshiro was in the same predicament as the Priest. Low on Mana reserves and it was taking a while for them to return.

"Brother..." Hilal whispered, "you know as well as I do, that there's nothing to save me now."

"Don't speak like that," Aoshiro spoke through clenched teeth, "The Goddess will help you, she will help you stay alive long enough that-"

"The Goddess is still asleep, Shiro," the Priest interrupted, "she's not going to answer us, at least, not to me."

He grasped one of his brother's hands, his blue eyes pleading, "Do me a favor Shiro. Please, end me."

In shock, Aoshiro recoiled, pulling his hand abruptly from his little brother's, "What...what are you saying?"

"No matter of healing is going to save me from this wound," Hilal gasped, "deny it as many times as much as you want Brother, but you know that I won't make it." He coughed, "It...hurts...God, it hurts..."

"...N-No," The Paladin placed his hands upon the Priest's shoulders, "I'm not going to kill you, Hilal. I..I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"They're going to find us sooner or later Shiro," Hilal whispered, "and when they both capture us, you know as well as I do what they're going to do to us. They're going to try and extract information from us, Brother, and you know what that means."

Aoshiro flinched at the Priest's words, "We can both make it, I'm sure of it."

Hilal laughed, surprising the Paladin.

The Priest almost never laughs.

"We both can't make it, Shiro," Hilal wheezed, "but you can. You can make it without me. But...I don't want to become their prisoner Shiro. So please..." he wrapped his hand around Aoshiro's once more, "Please Brother, end me."

Tears formed in the Paladin's eyes as he gazed into his brother's same colored hues, seeing the begging, the pleading to perform this last favor.

Taking in a gulp of air, Aoshiro reluctantly removed his grasp from his brother's shoulders, removing his mace from its sheath as he stood and took several steps backwards. Seeing his brother preparing himself, Hilal gave the Paladin a gentle smile, slowly closing his eyes.

"Goddess, lead my brother into thy arms. Embrace him for enternity and give him the eternal peace that he so rightly deserves," Aoshiro silently prayed.

Then he struck his mace downwards.

* * *

Oh god...what did I write?

I wanted to type in something for has an irony for Aoshiro and this...was the only thing that appeared in my head. To repeat the same mistake? that he had done to Brother Jacob.

Killing his closest friend.

So yeah...

**~123arcalas**


	16. Minotaur Nest

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Minotaur Nest**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aaaaaah!"

Aoshiro facepalmed, watching as his brother fled from the merciless flames of General Ummanba.

How did he get himself into this mess?

Xxxxx

"Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!"

Feeling something jumping upon his chest, Aoshiro groaned as he used the palms of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Nabiha, when you wake me, please act like a normal person and shake me awake." He yawned, "I maybe a Paladin but that still hurts."

"Sorry," The blue haired swordsman chirped as he leaped off of his brother's chest, landing neatly upon his feet in the room, "so ready to go?"

The white haired Paladin pushed himself into a sitting positioning on his bed, struggling to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Read for what?"

"The Minotaur nest of course!" Nabiha exclaimed.

Aoshiro gave him a blank stare, "...Didn't you guys ran that Nest already?"

"Yes," Nabiha grinned, "But not as a family."

"...aaaaand let me guess, you and Khayru volunteered Hilal and I without even bothering to inform us of this upcoming...event that we were doing, right?"

A short laughed was enough to confirm Aoshiro's accusation.

Aoshiro face palmed, "...Let me get dressed."

Xxxxx

And now here they were, the four of them running through the first and (in Nabiha's mind) easiest nest to run. Only if the Swordsman and Acrobat had remembered their strength.

True, Aoshiro was at the peak of his rank however, all his spells take time to cool down and he can't spam the healing spell either. As such, the other three have to keep track of their own defenses and well-being for a certain amount of time.

Something that Khayru had failed to do.

Removing the palm of his hand from his face, Aoshiro almost immediately spotted the ghost-like figure of the archer floating by, her arms crossed as a way to pout, somehow. She had been caught off guard by a Shaman Brethren, the lightning immediately putting her 'out of commission'. Khayru would rejoin the battle if it wasn't for the fact that she had used up all her ressurection scrolls earlier that day.

Aoshiro could go up and revive her however, he made the decision not to. Sweet revenge was sweeter if you let it happen now than later.

He then turned his attention to Hilal whom was trying (and failing) to chase after their speedy brother, yelling at him to stop so that he could heal him.

Hilal was fairing fine thanks to his healing capabilities however the sheer stubborness of his brother trying to catch up to the blue haired Swordsman was bringing the Priest to his breaking point and he could easily tell from the look in the younger cleric's eyes that he was going to give up on the chase.

And that's exactly what he did.

The Paladin watched as Hilal came to a slow and steady stop, a frown upon his features before he turned and ran the other direction, casting a Lightning Relic on top of Ummanba as he did so.

Guess he decided to let Nabiha learn the hard way.

Aoshiro placed a hand to his chin.

Should he help Nabiha out or just let him be?

True he had helped out in the beginning of the Nest but the instant the horde of Minotaurs, Ogres, and Brethen appeared, Aoshiro came to a sudden stop, telling his younger siblings he wanted to see how they fair without his aid.

That's where Khayru was kicked out of the game.

The Paladin then stood out for the rest of the rounds, watching as Hilal and Nabiha were able to get through the two minotaurs before facing the boss himself.

That's where things got the way they are now.

Musing for several seconds, Aoshiro finally made the decision to help them out. Fun as is it watching Nabiha running around for his life, desperately trying to counter attack while Hilal stood from a distance and casting relics, Aoshiro thought that it was time to end this run.

So taking several steps forward, Aoshiro raised a hand, "Come at me coward!"

To his surprise, the Provoke worked, causing the General to turn his way, releasing a loud roar as he did so.

Calculating how much strength the large Minotaur has, Aoshiro slid forward before he jumped into the air, his mace raise high above his head.

"Face my wrath!"

Lightning burst forth from around him as he slammed his mace into Ummanba, the howl of pain a cue that he had finished the boss off.

Nodding his head in accomplishment, Aoshiro sheathed his mace and shield as the red General collapsed in front of him, disappearing into dark familiar wisps.

"I hope you two learned your lesson," The Paladin spoke, turning around to face the Swordsman and the now revived Acrobat, both of them, rubbed their arm or head sheepishly, "just because I'm on the team doesn't mean you have to lower your guards, understand?"

Khayru and Nabiha quickly nodded, causing Aoshiro to sigh.

"...I need some sleep," he murmured.

* * *

Decided to write a chapter of the 4 running the Minotaur Nest X3

Aoshiro - Paladin- Lvl 40

Nabiha - Swordsman - Lvl 33

Khayru - Acrobat - Lvl 31

Hilal - Priest - Lvl 30

...not sure if Nabiha, Khayru, and Hilal can Solo Minotaur Nest yet but Aoshiro can solo it (obviously XD) So that's why Khayru died (cause her vitality is horrible on her currently DX) and Nabiha is freakin out (because his Mana runs out way too fast - -') and Hilal is alright because of his healing capabilities XD

So yeah, enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	17. Ireth

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Ireth**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Khayru! Khayru don't you dare leave! Khayru!"

"Nabiha! We have to go! The monsters are coming!"

"I don't care! Let go of me! Khayru! Come back! Khayru!"

Nabiha struggled against the grasp of his brothers as one of his hands reached out for the Acrobat, his eyes widening in horror as she continued to walk farther and farther from his sight.

"Khayru!"

Xxxxx

A sudden tug on the Moon Lord's arm snapped him from his sleep, causing the male to glance groggily to his side only to blink several times as he glanced into two familiar blue hues.

"You okay Papa?" the little elven girl asked, a look of concern clearly seen in her eyes.

Releasing a groan, Nabiha forced himself to sit upright, throwing his legs over the side of his bed before placing a comforting hand on the young elf's head, "I'm alright Ireth, just having a hard time sleeping, that's all."

Ireth tilted her head to one side, her blue hues gleaming suspiciously, "Was it a bad dream?"

Recoiling in slight shock, Nabiha chuckled, "Yes Ireth, a bad dream."

The Moon Lord has no idea how the young elven was able to read him like a book but then again, according to Khayru, he always had been easy to read.

Concern bloomed in Ireth's eyes before a large smile appeared onto her features, "I make papa feel all better." With that she scrambled onto the Moon Lord's bed, her small and frails limbs amazingly pulling her onto the high furniture before seating herself next to the blonde, her eyes beaming.

Nabiha released a short laugh as he placed a hand on the elven girl's head, ruffling her hair.

Ireth was one of the few last elves born from the Tree of Arendel before its destruction, causing the last of the surviving elves to flee with the newborns.

Majority of the newborn elves had been brought to the underground haven of the last survivors. The rest, weren't as lucky, their Elven guardians captured and killed before their young lives too were ended.

Like the rest of her race, Ireth had been placed under the care of another elf, to be raised under the traditions of her people and to be given the knowledge of an archer. But to the surprise of the others, Ireth started to release a shrieking cry, her screams unrelenting. The only time she would cease is when she tires but the instant she awakens, she would start her howls once more; nothing seems to stop her.

That is, until Nabiha entered the home of the young elf's guardian.

The Moon Lord was still mourning the death of the acrobat and his grieve had eventually caused him to wonder around the underground hide out, unsure of what to do next with his life. However, the shrieking cries of Ireth had caught his attention and he had headed towards the sources of the child's cries, eventually making it to her home. The female elf who had been given the care to raise Ireth reluctantly let the Moon Lord in after he insisited on calming the baby elf, the older elf claiming that his attempts will be futile. But to the surprise of the guardian, the instant Nabiha held the young Ireth in his arms, the baby's cries ceased, actually cooing and laughing at Nabiha's attempts to cheer her.

Though reluctant, many of the surviving elves made the vote to hand the care of Ireth to Nabiha, whom was completely surprised at the sudden nomination but nontheless, agreed to raise the female elf under his wing.

That was several years ago and the young elf had barely reached the age of 4, her personality taking on a sweet but yet energetic persona. Once she hit the age of 6, she'll be taught the needed skills to begin her path as an archer, flexibility and speed the first thing taught to young elves.

But for now, the young elf was content on just being by Nabiha's side, the one she called 'Papa' the day she had learned how to speak.

Nabiha smiled at the memory.

He had barely taught Ireth to walk, calling and encouraging her to make it to the other side of the room, his arms held out to catch her in case she falls. When she made it to the arms of the Moon Lord, the young elven looked up at him with big blue eyes and exclaimed, "Papa!" before burying her head into the Moon Lord's chest.

To be honest, shock overwhelmed the young warrior, gaping at her in shock before he pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling the tears forming in his eyes.

"My sweet Ireth," he had whispered to her, "My precious daughter."

When the news of Ireth calling Nabiha 'Papa' reached the older elves, many of them were against it, claiming that it was disrespectful in the name of the Moon Lord (though in actuality, he doesn't really mind). However, no matter how many times the elves tried to break her of the 'Papa' title, Ireth refused to relent, calling 'Sir Nabiha' as 'Papa'. It was only until recently when the older elves gave in to the young elven girl

Now unconditionally a father, Nabiha didn't have the courage to tell his older brother about his 'little girl'. True, news of his 'fatherhood' spread throughout the underground haven of the survivors fast, but Aoshiro always volunteered to scout outside (mainly because of his high defenses) and as such, isn't update to date on 'gossip' (or in the Guardian's case, unneccessary talk).

It was sometime before Nabiha had the courage to invite his older brother to his daughter's fourth birthday, only because of Prominous and Sanju (two other heroes) had scolded him that it wasn't a secret that should be held from his older brother. As such, the day when the Guardian entered the door, Nabiha was expecting a scolding or a yell of disapproval from Aoshiro. However, to his surprise, the instant Aoshiro made eye contact with the young elf girl, he knelt down onto one knee and spread out his arms, signaling to Ireth to come and give him a hug, which is something that the young elf immediately responded to, laughing all the while.

"You're certainly a bottle of joy," the Guardian commented, recieving another laugh as a response, "so much like your father, huh?"

Aoshiro's words caught Nabiha completely off guard, watching him bewilderly as his older brother continued to play with his 'daughter', questions swarming within his mind.

But no matter how much Nabiha wanted to question his brother, Ireth's brithday comes first. After all, his daughter's birthday shouldn't be ruined by a simple suspicion, right?

As such, when the day finally ended and Ireth was finally put to bed, Nabiha started questioning Aoshiro, asking why he had accepted the young elven girl so easily.

"Well, there are several reason that I can thing of really," the Guardian admittd, "but the main one that popped into my mind was that I haven't seen you this positively energized since our sister's death." He gazed through Ireth's slightly ajar door, watching the young elf sleep, "Come to think of it, if I'm not mistaken, she could really be 'your' daughter, if you know what I mean."

When Aoshiro only gained a puzzled look as a response, the Guardian shrugged, "Take a closer look Nabiha, and you'll get your answer." His older brother then left, leaving Nabiha to ponder on his words.

That was almost a week ago and now the two of them were here, 'Father' and 'Daughter' seated next to each other, Ireth looking up at him with large blue eyes.

Pondering for several seconds, Naibha turned his blue hues locking onto his daughter, a smile appearing onto his features as he wrapped his hands underneath her arms and lifted the young elven int the air, recieving a squeal of laughter as a response.

Watching the young elf laugh in his arms, her laughter rang in his ears, bringing a sense of familiarity into his mind.

"Khayru," he whispered, sadness gleaming into his eyes.

The laughter suddenly stopped, followed by a question, "Papa? Why are you crying?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nabiha quickly laid the young child onto his lap, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Just...remembered an old friend, that is all."

Ireth tilted her head to one side, her eyes full of curiousity," Old...friend?"

A smile twitched at the edge of Nabiha's lips, "Yeah...a friend."

Nabiha then made eye contact with his daughter once more, watching her continue to stare at him with wide curious eyes. Then a question popped into his head, "...Ireth...why do you call me your 'Father'?"

To his surprise, the young elf girl giggled, "Silly Papa, isn't it obvious?" She crawled next to the Moon Lord before seating herself next to him, holding up her light blue locks as she pointing at his, "We match, that's why."

The Moon Lord stared at her surprise.

How did she know that light blue was his natural hair color? Then again, the single blue streak was completely obvious but still...

Ireth tilted her head to one side, a grin visible on her face, "Is your friend that you were thinking about Momma?"

Shock took hold of Nabiha, his eyes widening in surprise.

What the heck is going on?

Beaming at him, Ireth buried herself under the covers before snuggling in closer to the side of her father, falling asleep afterwards.

Watching his daughter sleep, Nabiha examined her features closely, taking in every detail.

Her eyes, her face, her nose, her lips, almost every physical characteristic matches his deceased sister. Except...for her hair. Instead of the original blonde of the elves, light blue glowed in the dim light, causing Ireth to stick out amongst the other elven children when she plays.

Absentmindly, Nabiha combed his fingers through the lush locks of his daughters, watching her stir slightly before she turned onto her side, still fast alseep.

If the Life Giving Tree had been trying to mock him or had attempted to give him a gift, Nabiha hadn't been really sure. But he knows one thing.

He'll consider this a blessing.

* * *

I was tempted to make a child for Khayru and Nabiha but then I remembered that I killed Khayru off before the pair can do anything D:

Then I remembered the Life-Giving Tree and how the Archer Trainers talked about how the elves were born from it.

So I thought, "What if the Life-Giving Tree has emotion and pitied Nabiha for the loss of his sister/fiance and decided to give him a child?"

Way unlikely but still XD

**::::Edited: 8/16/12 (Korea)::::**

::::::

Prominous - Mystic

Sanju - Sharpshooter

Both those characters are my friends so..not mine XD

I also did some changes since I saw a lot of parts that I didn't like so...yeah

::::::

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	18. Dancing

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Dancing**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"..."

"..."

"Do you know what they're doing?"

"...No."

"..."

"..."

"Should we even ask?"

"Up to you."

"..."

"..."

"Should I ask or do you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"..."

"..."

"You do it, they pay more attention to you anyways."

With a solemn shrug, Hilal took several steps forward, crossing his arms as he asked, "Khayru, Nabiha, what are you two doing?"

At the sudden intrusion of their younger brother, the Acrobat and the Swordsman froze in mid-motion, Khayru with her arms up in the air and Nabiha down on one knee. The Priest raised an eyebrow at this, the chuckles of his eldest brother ringing in the background.

Realizing their strange positions, Khayru and Nabiha slowly regained their composure, releasing a sheepish smile moments later as they stood straight and tall in front of the two clerics.

"..."

"Should I ask this time?"

"Up to you."

"...What were you two doing?" Aoshiro repeated the question.

Khayru was the one to answer.

"Dancing," she piped, "and it's a wonderful thing is it. Never knew that such a human activity could be so...fascinating."

Hilal and Aoshiro glanced at each other in response before both turned their attention back to their siblings.

The Priest was the one to speak this time, "Was Nabiha the one who taught you 'dancing'?"

"Of course," Khayru chirped as she clapped her hands together, "otherwise I wouldn't be dancing right now."

"Figures," Hilal muttered, recieving a small chuckle as a response from his older brother.

Suddenly, the Priest felt a hand grab his wrist, "Come Hilal, join Nabiha and I in this wonderful activity."

Hilal recoiled in surprise, tugging his hand free from his sister, "...You're joking..."

"Nope, I'm perfectly serious," Khayru turned to the Paladin, "you join in too Aoshiro,"

"...uh...What?" Aoshiro blinked several times.

"That's a great idea!" Nabiha exclaimed, "let all four of dance! That way it will be even funner!"

The two clerics took several steps back, hesitation seen clearly in their eyes.

Nabiha noticed this, "H'm? What's wrong? Can't dance?"

Aoshiro and Hilal glanced at each other.

The duo can dance alright, since the monastary made it clear that dancing was one of the skills they need to learn before they can pass on as a cleric (though the reason why alwasy eluded all the clerics). It was just that...

The two found it quite unnecessary to dance right now.

"If you don't know how to dance, then we'll teach you," Nabiha chirped, "it's quite simple and easy and not only that, we have a lot of space."

He spread out his arms to the large grassy field around them, "So no worries."

"...You were actually serious?" Hilal questioned, only to recieve a nod as a response.

"Come on you two," Khayru walked up and grabbed each of her brother's wrist, "join us, it won't be that bad."

Warily, the Paladin and Priest gave each other yet another glance. In all honesty, they wanted to say no, to refuse this invitation that both their sister and brother had given them. But, the two of them knew that their objections are going to be unheard, especially since Khayru is a part of it. Saying no would mean yes in the ears of their two siblings. So in the end, Hilal and Aoshiro mentally came to an agreement.

"Alright," Aoshiro sighed in defeat, recieving a squeal of glee as a response, "but there's no need to teach us, Hilal and I already know the basics."

"H'm, clerics can dance?" Nabiha chirped as he tilted his head to one side.

"...I can't believe this, right when I thought that he can't get any-"

"Hilal, please, blood related he may not be, but he's still your older brother."

"...oblivious."

Raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, Aoshiro shrugged, "Better than what you were going to say earlier."

"Uh what?" Nabiha blinked as he glanced between the two clerics.

Hilal tapped his head, "Mental messaging, learn it."

The Swordsman just stared on confused.

"...Can't we just dance and get this over with?"

"Oh right!" Khayru chirped as she once again clapped her hands together, running around before she came to a sudden halt, "...we just dance...right?"

"...Uh..." Aoshiro paused, "humans naturally dance with music around but-"

"Ah ha! Music," Khayru snapped her fingers before she ran off, leaving the three males in utter confusion.

"...Nabiha?"

"Yes?"

"I think some of your hyperactivity rubbed off onto our sister."

"...I can't help but agree with that."

The three adventurers stood where they were, their eyes staying on the area where their sister had ran off to.

Seconds tuned to minutes.

"...she is coming back right?"

"...what do you think?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that."

"...So mean..."

"..."

Aoshiro laughed.

"I'm back!"

Jumping at the sudden greeting, the trio twirled around only to recognize the familiar blonde locks of their elven sister, carrying...something in her hands.

"Khayru, where did you go?" Nabiha asked, watching as the elf came to a stop in front of them.

"May," Khayru chirped only to blink as the three boys released a groan, "what?"

"N-Nothing," Aoshiro quickly replied, silencing his blue haired brother with a raise of his hand, "What did you buy from her anyways?"

A grin appeared onto the elf's face, "This," she raised the foreign object in front of her brothers, all of whom curiously leaned in examine it.

It was rectangular in shape and in the eyes of the boys, made of metal. However, unlike the gray sheen of color like their armor, the metal was the cool color of black, out of place in the eyes of the three males.

"...What is it?" Nabiha broke the silence, glancing up at his sister with his azure colored eyes.

"H'mmm...not sure to be honest," Khayru shrugged, "May told me it was called a Radio. Said it was recenty transported from Saint's Haven." The elf placed the contraption on the ground, "But she told me this was a prototype so it might not last much longer anyways."

"...Did you-"

"I didn't spend all my gold on it if that's what you are wondering," Khayru interrupted, a sly smile appearing onto her features, "I reminded May that she still owes me for helping her out around town so I got this thing for free."

The three boys looked up at her.

"You didn't..." Aoshiro started however was stopped by Khayru's giggle.

"Shall we dance or not?" she smiled gleefully, pressing a button on the foreign contraption.

Almost immediately, music popped into the air, causing the four of them to glance at each other.

"...Woooooh!" with a scream, Khayru was the first to move, taking light steps forward moving into a full swing, catching the boys off guard.

Then with a smile, Nabiha was the next one to move, looking like as though he was marching in place before swooped down onto one knee.

It was then that the two clerics glanced at each other, reading others thoughts before they released a sigh of defeat but smiled a little as they joined in as well, moving in synchronization.

Dancing

Who thought it would be so much fun?

* * *

I was on a slight writer's block on what to do next for this series then I remembered the dancing icon X3

So I thought, "Why not them dancing?" :D

So here they are XD

...H'mm...it's not as good as I thought it would turn out to be but I tried XD

Enjoy :D

**~123arcalas**


	19. Alternate

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alternate**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The female elf looked into the eyes of the one she held in her arms, the emotion in them somehow eluding her.

Regret? Sadness? Hope? Love?

She can't tell but she knows one thing for sure. His life was fading right in front of her.

Tears fell from her eyes as the elf watched the one she called 'Brother' the past twenty-five years and the one she called 'Love' the past five dying, his hand caressing her pale face as the last wisps of life faded from his eyes. She quickly grabbed his collapsing hand, hoping that the life in them was still there, hoping that the one she had loved for so long as still alive.

But she knew it was hopeless.

The life in his eyes was completely gone, replaced by an empty shell of the man she had loved.

With this realization, the elf released an anguish cry, tears streaming down her face as the rain thundered around her.

It was then that she heard someone calling her name. Who she can't seem to grasp from the turret of heavy rain but nontheless, her blue eyes turned to the one calling.

Recognizing the familiar sheen of white upon his head, the elf released a sob as the cleric closed in the distance between them, yelling something at her, trying to shake her of her grief.

But the elf refused to release her grasp from the person she loved, screaming as she felt arms attempting to tug her away from the body.

"He's gone Khayru! He's gone! There's nothing we can do!" she heard someone yell.

The elf was fully aware of that knowledge but she didn't want to leave his body here, leaving it here where the scanvengers of the land and sky can devour the flesh, leaving it where it could rot away into nothingness.

No.

She wanted to give him a proper burial, a burial provided by the traditions of the elves, one that would give him great honor and respect.

So the elf held on, wrapping her arms tighter and tighter around the deceased body.

"Damn it! Someone! Help us bring the body back to base! No complaints!"

Almost immediately, hands grabbed the body and it was then, the elf released her grip, knowing that her wishes of his proper burial would be granted. Watching the one she loved being carried off, the elf felt someone grab her by the arm, pulling her gently back onto her feet.

"Come on, we have to get going before Vestinel's back up arrives."

Blinking several times, the elf turned her blue eyes towards the one beside her, "Hilal?" She blinked again, looking around several times, "Where's...where's Shiro?"

Almost immediately, the Saint turned his gaze away from hers and it was then that the elf knew what had occured.

"No..No..No,no,no,no,no!" she screamed, beating her arms against the shoulders of the one she called 'brother', "why him too?! Why!? Where were you!? You said that you would protect him! Tell me, Hilal! What were you doing!?"

The Saint said nothing, keeping his blue eyes on the ground as his lower lip trembled, tears visibly forming in his eyes, "I...I tried Khayru but...but...he..."

Unable to finish his sentence, the Saint wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, letting his sister continue abusing his shoulder.

"We lost them, Hilal," She sobbed, "we lost both of them in one day!" She looked up at him, tears still streaming forth from her eyes, "Why is the Goddess doing this to us Hilal? She was suppose to help us right?! That's what you and your damn monastary kept on saying! That the Goddess will awaken and aid us against Vestinel! So why hasn't it occured yet!? Why, huh!? Why!?"

The elf collapsed onto her knees, sobbing hysterically as the rain continued to thunder around them.

"Goddess, if you can hear my prayers, our prayers, then please listen well. Lead Nabiha and Aoshiro into your loving embrace and let them rest in eternal peace and cleanse them of the nightmares that had occured."

* * *

Uh if you guys don't know, this is an Alternate Universe...thing that I thought of that has to do with the 'Future'. Instead of a Mystic, Paladin, Sharpshooter, and Swordsman being the main heroes, I switched it up and made the Elementalist, Priest, Acrobat, and Mercenary the main ones. Meaning, Aoshiro and Nabiha are the ones that died, not Khayru and Hilal 0-0

So...yeah...another dark fic I guess

I was thinking about writing a mini-series about Aoshiro and Nabiha being brought into this alternate (maybe Ireth too..maybe) and meeting Tempest Khayru and Saint Hilal ..not sure yet :p

**~123arcalas**


	20. Moon Lord's Honor

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Moon Lord's Honor**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

He remembers the moment when he made that promise to them.

The love of his life.

and his Unborn child.

Xxxxx

"So when is it coming?"

The Tempest released a laugh as she gently removed the hand of her husband away from her belly, caressing it gently as she spoke, "Still have a long way to go before our child is born, Nabiha."

In response to this, the Moon Lord pouted, giving his wife the same puppy like expression he had been using for years, "How much longer?"

"About another seven months," she chuckled as she rubbed her belly, "so small and frail, can't even determine the gender." A serene sadness appeared in her eyes, "I'm starting to doubt if it will even survive that long."

"Of course it will," Nabiha exclaimed as he pushed himself up from his kneeling position, "after all, it's our child! It's not going down so easily!"

In surprise, Khayru blinked several times before she burst out laughing, "Optimistic as always Nabiha, always makes me want to believe you."

"But it's true," the Moon Lord took his wife's hand into his, "we're one of the two strongest warriors, Khayru. I would be surprised if our child isn't as strong or even stronger than us."

He placed a hand on her belly, "Our child will survive and when it does, I promise you that we'll live happily together as a family."

His wife smiled in response, "Promise?"

"Moon Lord's Honor," Nabiha grinned.

Xxxxx

Yes, that promise.

The Promise he vowed to keep.

The Promise that they would be a family.

Yes, a happy family

Xxxxxx

"It's a boy Nabiha," Khayru exclaimed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "We're going to have a boy!"

Overwhelmed by shock, Nabiha blinked several times, unable to find the appropriate response to the news.

Finally, he wrapped his hands around her, taking in a deep breath of the scent in her hair.

The smell of trees and flowers. Just like the day when he first met her.

"A son," Nabiha laughed as he released his grasp on her so that he was facing his wife, "do you think that Aoshiro and Hilal will take it lightly that we're having a mini boy clone of the two of us?"

The elf released a loud laugh, "To be honest, I don't think so."

The Tempest and the Moon Lord then started laughing together.

Xxxxx

Such happy times.

Wish he could keep it that way forever but...

Xxxxx

With a roar Nabiha released several beams of light as he swung his sword, the light burning along the ground as it crashed through enemies, their howls of pain echoing in the air.

"Khayru, I thought I told you to stay out of this battle!" he yelled as he twirled and slashed sideways, catching a sneaking opponent off guard and easily slicing him in half.

"The child is not in danger as of yet," she retorted, jumping into the air before flipping herself upside down, letting loose a barrage of arrows before she landed gracefully, "so I can still fight."

"You can't risk it Khayru!" Nabiha roared as he jumped into the air, releasing five beams of light upon his enemies before he landed, "we still have that family to protect!"

Unlike his wife, his landing was rough, causing a large 'splash' amongst the puddles below him, the rain continuously pouring around them.

The word 'family' caused the elf to pause, causing her to glance at her husband hesitantly, like as though she was pondering upon his words. Thanks to this however, she had failed to notice the ogre coming up behind her, somehow unable to hear its large footsteps beyond the roar of the rain.

Being in front of his wife, Nabiha's eyes widen as the ogre raised its club, its intent quite clear.

"Khayru!"

Xxxxx

Now here he was, laying in the lap of his grieving wife, her arrows having obliterated the ogre that had delt the killing blow.

Though hard it was to accept, Nabiha knew that he wasn't going to make it. The hit was brought down upon his head and shoulder. He could pratically hear his spine shattering from the pressure and his organs collapsing from the lack of support. A painful death indeed.

But the most pain was the promise he knew he was going to fail to keep.

Family?

What's a family without a father?

He could feel the blood flowing from his mouth as he tried to speak, trying to tell his wife words of apology.

'I'm sorry' he wanted to say, 'I'm sorry that I haved failed to keep my promise.'

But it was hard to breath to begin with and the instant he tried to speak, he lost his breath, realizing that he was now unable to take in a breath of air. With this in mind, Nabiha tried to take in deep breaths, only to feel his throat clog and the rise of panic in his mind as his body screamed for oxygen.

He didn't want to die. Not like this.

What about his wife and son? What are they going to do without him?

Goddess please...

"I'm here Nabiha," he heard his wife speak, feeling her hands on the side of his face, "don't worry, I'm here."

Looking up, the Moon Lord struggled to squint through his hazy vision, to take in the face of his wife one last time before he passes.

Several minutes passed before his vision straighten out, only to realized that tears had been falling onto his face the entire period, watching as his wife continued to shed tears.

'I'm sorry' he mentally whispered, 'I am so sorry.'

He wanted to smile. To give him that flashy grin to cheer her or least tell her that he loves her. But his body was unwilling to respond to his commands and Nabiha could feel the lack of oxygen getting to him, his mind slowly shutting down.

So in desperation, Nabiha gazed straight into his wife's eyes, struggling to tell his words through his eyes.

'I'm sorry,' he mentally whispered once more, 'I am so sorry. I was unable to keep my promise. But don't worry, the next promise I'll make to you I'll keep.'

The Moon Lord felt the last of his breath leave him.

'Moon Lord's...Honor...'

* * *

Uh...AU Nabiha's death 0-0

...why do I always write dark fics - -'

This is so depressing.

Readers, remind me to write a happier later on

Thank you

**~123arcalas**


	21. Rain

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rain**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

The Rain.

It always has been a symbol to Aoshiro. Positive or Negative, he doesn't know.

It rained on the day he was born.

It rained the day his biological mother disappeared.

It rained the day his father remarried.

It rained the day when his step-mother revealed her hate for him.

It rained the day when his step-brother revealed his jealousy towards him.

It rained the day when his father abandoned him at the harsh boarding school.

It rained the day when he came of age.

It rained the day when he first entered the monastary.

It rained the day when he and Brother Jacob initially became friends.

It rained the day when he and Hilal first met.

It rained the day when he became a cleric.

It rained the day when he killed Brother Jacob.

It rained the day when he lost his will to live.

It rained the day when he returned to his old self.

It rained the day when he left his siblings behind.

It rained the day when he found them again.

It rained the day when Gerrant was killed.

It rained the day when he met his mother again.

It rained the day when Vestinel's forces appeared.

It rained the day when the war started.

Yeah, the rain was a symbol in Aoshiro's life.

and now...

Xxxxx

Aoshiro blinked through the haziness of his vision, trailing his right arm to his hand only to find another hand wrapped around his wrist. This caused the Guardian to blink once.

Whose hand was that? And why was it wrapped around his?

"Shiro! You're awake! Thank the Goddess!"

The voice, it sounded so...familiar. Why?

"Hang on Shiro! I'll get us both back up! Just...give me...a second..."

Aoshiro felt himself being lifted slightly before abruplty falling, most likely several inches below form where he had began.

Blinking several more times, the Guardian started to feel the sensation of being in the air, slowly realizing that the hand holding onto his was somehow keeping him aloft.

_Oh, so that's why_, he thought delirously, shaking his head side to side roughly, struggling to straighten out his vision.

"Don't move Shiro! Otherwise, we'll both fall!"

Fall? What?

In response, the white haired male glanced downwards towards his feet, only to feel his head spin as his eyes saw nothing but the abyss below them.

"Look up Shiro! Look up!"

Though he doesn't know why, Aoshiro obeyed the voice of the owner of the hand, looking up at the face of his supposed savior.

His eyes met with heavy turret of rain, obscuring his vision completly even though he blinked wildly. Eventually, he was able to get a clear look of the person holding onto his wrist.

White hair. Blue eyes.

So familiar but yet...

Wait

"Hilal?" he asked, shaking his head once again, feeling the fogginess clear in his mind.

"So you regained your senses as well? Good," Hilal didn't even wait for an answer, "Can you move?"

What an absurd question, of course I...

Aoshiro paused as he attempted to move his arms, only to see no response.

"...Uh..."

"...I'll take that as a no?"

"...Yeah..."

"Great..."

The Guardian was terrilbly confused. How did this come to happen? All he remembers was-

Oh.

It was coming back to him now, how they ended up here, with Hilal hanging on the side of the rocky abyss while holding onto Aoshiro with one hand.

The four of them, the family, made the decision to split up into two teams. That way, they could cover more ground and eradicate Vestinel's forces faster.

That was the plan anyways.

When Hilal and Aoshiro finished killing off one of Vestinel's army, a Traitor, a warrior who's loyalty lies with the jealous goddess, had appeared and challenged the two clerics. In all honesty, it wasn't a hard battle, since the Traitor was a specialist in bombs and explosives. All the Guardian had to do was block all the attacks meant for them and Saint Hilal could easily heal Aoshiro of the scratches while raining down relics upon their enemy. It was easy but, Hilal and Aoshiro underesimated their opponent.

They thought that they had killed him when Hilal released a bolt of lightning upon the Traitor, turning the male into a pile of burnt crisp. So the two of them turned around to leave, thinking that they have accomplished their mission.

The two clerics should have completely burnt the body to ash.

Almost instantly, when their backs were turned, the Traitor stood up and in a last ditch attempt to kill them, turned himself into a human bomb, hoping to take the two clerics with him. Luckily, Aoshiro saw the last minute attack and placed himself between the explosion and his brother, taking the full brunt foce of the bomb. The blast was strong enough to carry the two clerics off their feet and into a abyss/crevice that was unfortunately located behind them. Aoshiro must have lost consciousness then, since the next thing he knew, he found himself in this predicament.

The Guardian looked up at the Saint, slowly absorbing the situation.

Hilal must have grabbed onto the side about 1/4 down, grabbing Aoshiro in mid-fall before the Guardian could fall to his death as well. Then the rest of the time when the older cleric have been out, the younger had tried to pull the two of them up, however, made no progression, looking like as though they had fallen further down than where they had started. It was easy to tell, from Hilal's bloody hand and the trail he had left where his fingers had attempted to dig to stop the two from falling further.

Aoshiro knew that they weren't going to make it at this rate. His inability to move his body thanks to fact that had taken the explosion full force was burdening his brother and it didn't help the fact that the Guardian was wearing at least two layers of armor.

Only one solution came into Aoshiro's mind.

"Hilal, stop for a moment."

The Saint paused at his attempt to climb, looking down at his older brother as he blinked several times, "What? Why? You want us both to die here?"

The Guardian smiled at the slight irony, "Actually Hilal, I want you to do one thing for me."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Well what do you want me to do here n-"

The Saint stopped suddenly, his eyes widening in realization as they locked onto his brother's.

"No."

"Hilal, the two of us can't make it, not like this."

"Yes we can! We just hadn't-"

"Hilal! Look at your hand! Do you honestly think you can climb in that kind of condition!?"

The Saint paused, his blue eyes showing hesitation, "But...no, no, I can't do it."

Aoshiro smiled softly, "Of course you can Hilal. Remember that time when you had trouble performing Paralyze Bolt?"

Hilal nodded.

"Just do the same thing except, loosen your grip as you count to 10."

Taking in a shaky breath, Hilal slowly closed his eyes, "1...2...3...," The Saint snapped his eyes open, "Damn it! I can't! I can't do it!"

"Hilal...please," Aoshiro pleaded, "if we both fall, they'll never find us and Khayru and Nabiha will think that we've been taken prisoner by Vestinel. And you know in that kind of situation, they'll do something reckless." The Guardian smiled, "But if one of us makes it out of this, at least...they'll know what happened to the other."

"No..No, no, no, I'm not going to do Shiro, there has to be another way."

Aoshiro sadly chuckled, "I wish there was too, Hilal but.." He looked up at him, "There isn't any other way. So please...just count to 10 alright?"

Feeling the tears form in his eyes, Hilal slowly closed his eyes once again.

"1...2...3..."

The Saint unwrapped one finger.

"4...5.."

another finger was loosen.

"6...7..."

Hilal could feel Aoshiro's hand slipping.

"8...9..."

Three fingers held onto his brother's.

"...10."

The Saint completely loosen his hold, refusing to open his eyes as the whistle of wind blowing through cracks of armor rang in his ears.

It was only when the whistling had faded when the Saint released a roar of grieve.

Xxxxx

He didn't want Hilal to see his death or even be the cause of it.

But Aoshiro didn't have much of a choice.

If Hilal had continued to hang onto his brother, the Saint will eventually tire and his mangled hand will lose hold and the two of them will plummet to their deaths.

So he had wanted him to do it, their eyes already reading each other minds the instant they had locked together.

Aoshiro released a sad smile as he closed his eyes, feeling himself continue to free fall.

The rain, it always had been a symbol for Aoshiro, being a witness to his rise and falls in his life.

And now, it rained the day of this death.

* * *

I wanted to incorporate a rain like theme into AU Aoshiro's death..somehow I managed. Dont' ask me how, it just came onto he screen and well...yeah :I

**:::Edit: 08/23/2012 (Korea)**

Made some changes to the top part cause I figured out some new things about the cleric XD

So yeah XD

**:::End Edit:::**

**~123arcalas**


	22. Sweet Melody

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sweet Melody**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a while since Aoshiro had taken under Hilal under his wing, almost a year if the young cleric recalls correctly. During that time, the two young clerics have grown close, the younger following the older like a little duckling. If Brother Jacob was there, he would ask if Aoshiro was annoyed with Hilal following him around like that. But in all honesty, the cleric doesn't mind at all, in fact, he actually liked the fact that Hilal was always tailing him. The main reason was that in Aoshiro's mind, Hilal was able to trust again even with his family history and as such, is a good recovery for the younger cleric.

Except for one problem...

"Hilal?" Aoshiro asked, his eyes showing concern as the younger cleric perked up, "are you feeling alright?"

"I-I am fine," Hilal rubbed his eyes before placing his hands on his desk, "just a little sleepy."

"Sleepy h'm?" The older cleric frowned, "but you went to sleep early last night."

"I-I-I..." The younger cleric looked defeated, "I...I didn't sleep last night."

Aoshiro raised an eyebrow, "You mean didn't sleep well?"

Hilal shook his head, "No...I didn't sleep..."

"...At all?"

"...None..."

This caused the older cleric to sigh, "Really Hilal, if you had trouble sleeping, why didn't you tell me?"

Then to his surprise, tears formed in the younger cleric's eyes, "I...I was scared..."

"Scared?" Aoshiro asked bewildered, "why would you be..."

Then is slowly dawned on him, "We're your new family now Hilal, your old one isn't here anymore. You're safe now, okay?"

Hilal sniffed as he slowly nodded, causing the older cleric to sigh.

"Alright, how about this," Aoshiro placed a hand on the younger cleric's head, "before bedtime, I'll meet in your room and I'll stay there until you fall asleep."

"What?" The younger cleric looked up at him, his blue eyes wide, "But what about you? What if I stay up all night and you don't get any sleep at all?"

"I'll be fine," Aoshiro smiled, "One day or two without sleep isn't going to kill me."

Though hesitant, Hilal slowly nodded, "...Kay..."

Xxxxx

_This is going to take longer than I had thought_, Aoshiro mentally sighed as he combed his hand through his white hair.

As promised, the older cleric went to Hilal's room and seated himself next to the younger cleric's bed. He had expected it to be quick, since he had thought that Hilal wasn't comfortable sleeping alone at night but he was clearly wrong. Hilal was still wide awake, his eyes full of fear and concern.

"I'm sorry," the younger cleric apologized, his head bowed low in guilt.

"It's fine," Aoshiro waved it off, "Nothing to worry about, I went longer without sleep anyways."

"H'm?" Hilal looked up at him, his eyes full of curiousity, "Why?"

A sad smile flashed over the older cleric's face, "Well, when you grew up in a boarding school where anything can go wrong, I guess it's a habit."

Hilal tilted his head to one side, "So...you were scared?"

"If you say it that way, I guess so," Aoshiro shrugged, "but that was back then, I completely got over it now."

The younger cleric pulled his covers closer to his chest, "Wish I was that brave."

"Whoa there, you can be brave, I know it," the older cleric placed a hand on Hilal's head, "you just need to get rid of that fear of yours, that's all." Aoshiro then ruffled Hilal's hair, "but first things, first, you need to get some sleep."

"But...I'm too scared," the younger cleric whimpered.

Aoshiro heaved out a sigh.

He remembered himself being this scared back when he was young, his years way below Hilal's. It was back when he was still living with his father...and when his mother was still there.

Aoshiro couldn't help but mentally smile as he recalled running to his mother's bedroom, jumping onto her lap out of pure fear that the darkness was going to swallow him in his sleep. When he told his mother, she of course laughed at the ridiculous story and gently carried the younger Aoshiro back to his own room before placing him back onto his bed. Of course, being stubborn as he was, Aoshiro refused to sleep and in response, his mother promised that she'll stay there until he does.

That's when she started to sing.

Aoshiro can't remember the lyrics thanks to the fact that he was so young but he remembers how sweet and melodic her voice was as she sang gently, the song slowly lulling him to sleep.

Those were one of the happiest times in the cleric's life.

Slowly fading out of his memory, Aoshiro was surprised to find himself humming the song, causing him to blink several times in surprise. Slightly embarassed, he would have stopped if it wasn't for the fact that he glanced down and low and behold, Hilal was asleep, his covers wrapped tightly around him, his expression filled with peace. So instead, Aoshiro continued to hum the song, continueing until he was sure that the younger cleric was alseep.

"Night brother," he whispered as he gentle smiled before he stood up and quietly exited the room.

Xxxxx

Aoshiro woke with a start, blinking several times as he saw the form of his younger brother poking at the fire with a stick.

Blinking several times, Aoshiro stood up and seated himself next to the Priest, "Can't sleep."

"Yeah," Hilal murmured as he continued to poke the fire before nodding his head towards the sleeping forms of Khayru and Nabiha, "Don't understand how they can sleep so deeply."

Aoshiro raised an eyebrow in response, "...Did you do something?"

A ghost of a smile flashed onto Hilal's features, "If you count accidentallly dropping a Lightning Relic to keep the fire going as something."

"...I am not going to ask how I slept through that as well," The Paladin then picked up a stick of his own and soon copied the actions of his younger brother, "so why can't you sleep?"

"H'm, a nightmare," Hilal solemnly replied, "hate to admit it, it scared me so much that I actually pulled out my wand and casted a heal. Luckily you guys were out of range to feel the effects."

"Oh really? So what was the nightmare about?"

"...About Khayru and I..."

"H'm? Thought you said it was a bad dream."

"It was."

"...How so?"

"...Khayru and I...we both died..."

"...That is truly a nightmare..."

Hilal nodded, "Khayru was killed by an army of monsters after she sacrficed herself to give us time to run away. Me...well...you killed me Shiro."

The Paladin snapped his head towards his brother, "What?"

The Priest jabbed his stick into the fire, "I dreamed that I was seriously injured and you barely managed to hide the both of us after we tried running from an enemy. But in my dream, I knew that I wasn't going to make it and I was just a heavy weight upon your shoulders. So I begged you to kill me...and you did."

Silent for a moment, Aoshiro tossed his stick into the fire, "You know Hilal, that's never going to happen. I promise you, all of us will live a long life together as a family."

"...You really think so?" The Priest asked, turning his gaze towards his older brother.

The Paladin placed a hand on Hilal's head and ruffled his hair, "Of course, a promise is a promise."

Hilal chuckled, "Thanks, Aoshiro."

Responding with a small smile, the Paladin turned his gaze upwards, humming as he kept his eyes upon the stars. Recognizing the silent melody, Hilal gently smiled as he closed his eyes, taking in the wordless song that he had heard so many times in his childhood. Then slowly, the Priest leaned his head against the shoulder of his brother and soon, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

H'mmm...not sure what to say about this chapter :I

I was on a block on what to write then I heard new information about the Cleric and it sparked an idea and the idea was this.

So...yeah...

**~123arcalas**


	23. PvP Match

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**PvP Match**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"We're going to die!"

"Nabiha, please! Calm down!"

"Calm down! Why are you telling me to calm down when Khayru is down for the count!"

"Cause you're yelling that's why! It's going to give our position away!"

"Both of you, be quiet," The Paladin shushed, instantly silencing his younger brothers, "otherwise, you two will be the cause of us being found."

In response, Hilal gave on quick nod while Nabiha clamped both of his hands over his mouth, causing Aoshiro's lips to twitch upward.

_Silly little Swordsman, _he thought before he pressed both his hands upon the heads of his brothers, pushing them down along with him.

"What's going-" The Priest clamped a hand over the Swordsman's mouth.

"Where do you think they are?" Footsteps could be heard above them.

"Well, one things for sure, they're not at the bridge."

"Or in the other rooms."

"So...where are they?"

_Please don't look down, please don't look down, please don't look down. _Sweat beaded down the Paladin's face as his blue eyes glanced upward, watching the two conversing Mercenaries glance around several more times before finally leaving, letting Aoshiro release a sigh of relief.

"Coasts clear," Aoshiro removed his hands from the heads of his siblings, looking up once more, "can't believe that they didn't see us."

"We should probably move again," Hilal dusted himself off as he stood up, offering a hand to the Swordsman whom accepted, "most likely in one of the rooms since they already looked in their."

Nabiha released a huff, "We should have picked a bigger place than the Lost Temple."

"'We'? You're the one who chose this place?" The Priest hissed, recieving a sheepish grin from his brother as a response, "Gosh, you're impossible."

"Enough," Aoshiro frowned, "let's move, before they-"

A flicker of danger immediately popped into the Paladin's senses, causing him to get in front of his two younger brothers and hold up his shield. The next thing he knew, he flew into the arms of the Priest and the Swordsman, both of whom, called out his name.

"Wow..." He blinked several times, slightly dazed, "who would have thought that bombs thrown by Mercenaries could be so powerful."

"Hey! I found them!"

"I thought you said you looked under the bridge!"

"I did! They must have moved when I wasn't looking!"

"After them!"

It took a few seconds for the Paladin to realize that he was being half-dragged across the field, his brother desperately trying to support his weight as they ran.

_How did we get into this mess?, _Aoshiro released a mental sigh as he attempted to stand, failing as his brothers took a sharp turn.

Nabiha was the one who brought up the idea to enter the Arena, claiming that it would be fun with the four of them, he, Hilal, Aoshiro, and Khayru. It could have been, if the Swordsman haven't been stupid enough to pick out a team of 3 Mercenaries and 1 Swordsman. Sure, they have a walking tank, a flying acrobat, a healer, and a fast swordsman on their team, but if you count in the fact that the younger three are still inexperience in the world of the arena, they didn't stand a chance.

Khayru was the first to go, thanks to the fact that she has the lowest defense and the most fragile body. She was carried out of the arena from an injury from the head. It would have been nothing for the girl, if it wasn't for the fact that one of the Mercenaries carried a hammer.

After seeing the easy defeat of their sister, the three boys decided to run and hide, Hilal healing their wounds as they hid from the opposing side. The three were planning to ambush one of them at a time but to their dismay, they always traveled in a pack of two, making their plan practically impossible. Nabiha had proposed that they should just attack them in pairs but Hilal warned him that they have to make it quick and silent, otherwise, it would cause a riot, attracting the attention of the other two.

And here they are now.

"You're freakin' kidding me!"

Feeling his brothers coming to a slow stop, Aoshiro took the opportunity to free himself from the grasp of his brothers and stand up, turning around to see what was the matter.

Aoshiro facepalmed.

They were in one of the rooms.

In other words, they were at a dead end.

"Can't run now!"

Twirling around, the three males slowly backed up as the team of warriors slowly walked towards them, a cocky grin on all their faces.

"Now, now," Aoshiro held up his hands, "that's slightly unfair you know? 4 against 3."

One of the Mercenaries stabbed the point of his axe into the ground, "Of course we do, that's why we made the decision that it's going to be 1 versus 1."

_...Not good, _the Paladin turned his blue eyes towards his siblings, both of whom now looked deathly pale, _those two are still inexperienced, they don't stand a chance. _

"...How about this," Aoshiro took several steps forward, "how about I face all four of you at once?"

"Shiro!"

The Paladin ignored his brother, "Since I can't technically win while the Black List is still active, why won't we cancel it? You four can use your Black List attacks as well."

"Shiro, are you crazy?" Nabiha approached his brother from behind, "there's no way that you can take all 4 of them at once."

"It won't hurt to try," the Paladin whispered, "if I can take at least 2 of them out, you two have a chance of winning...hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Nabiha hissed, "what makes you think that sacrificing yourself will help us win?"

"Cause the two in the front were the ones doing all the fighting," the cleric answered, "the two behind them, the blue haired mercenary and the swordsman, all they do is stand back and watch, not really doing much unless you count the blue haired one hitting Khayru on the head. They must be newbies." Aoshiro's face turned serious, "Since I have the most experience in the Arena, I think I can take those two Mercenaries out at least."

"Shiro!"

"We accept," the first Mercenary piped out, "but the Priest and Swordsman can't help you out...at all."

"Alright," Aoshiro nodded, shocking his brothers even further.

"Shiro," Hilal attempted to approach his brother.

"Back off," the Paladin warned, "remember, you can't help. No matter what happens, don't intrude."

The Priest hesitated, concern clear in his eyes before slowly, he nodded, grabbing the collar of his blue haired brother as he backed off.

"Hey! Shiro! Don't you dare die on us alright!" Nabiha roared as the Priest continued to drag him.

A nervous smile appeared on the older cleric's face, "Don't worry, just pray that I'll leave this arena with a broken bone or two."

"That's not very reassuring!"

Releasing a small chuckle, Aoshiro returned his attention back to the warriors...only to slide backwards, barely dodging a downward swing by one of the Mercenaries.

"Don't let your pitiful friends distract you!" he roared as he raised his axe once again.

Hearing the insult about his family, something snapped within the Paladin as his eyes narrowed in anger. Bringing his shield up, he succesfully blocked the second attack and then without warning, shoved the warrior back while bringing his mace forward.

WHACK!

The mace made a direct hit to the Mercenary's face, instantly knocking him out before he even hit the ground.

Aoshiro blinked in surprise,"Oh...uh...my bad?"

He recieved a glare in response.

"Get him!"

Eyes going wide Aoshiro quickly raised his mace above his head before yelling, "Faith!", letting a gold flash to appear around before putting his shield up. The first to hit was the red head Mercenary whom held up his axe and aimed it directly at the Paladin's shield. The instant his axe made contact with the shield, light burst forth, causing the warrior to cry out in pain before leaping back, revealing burns up his arms and chest. Seeing the damage done to their ally, the other two, the blue haired Mercenary and the Swordsman, started to circle the Paladin, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

Calculating on what to do next, Aoshiro took a step back, causing the Swordsman to lunge forward. In that instant, Aoshro sheathed his mace, letting his shield down so that his right hand was raise out in front of him. Whispering a chants of the spell, lightning burst forth from Aoshiro's hand, completely catching the warrior off guard whom released a howl of pain as the lightning made contact.

_Now to get him out!_

Unsheathing his mace, Aoshiro placed his shield in front of him, fully intent on charging forward and knocking the Swordsman out of the battle.

"Not so fast!"

Having let his mind slip on the existence of the other warriors, the Paladin had failed to notice that the blue haired mercenary was charging up an attack, releasing his ultimate spell the instant Aoshiro's back was turned.

The first quake interrupted the Paladin's attempt to Shield Charge, naturally causing the cleric to stumble a bit. However, the second wave is what did the most damage. It caused him to fly up into the air and land back onto the ground quite painfully, the force enough to knock the wind out of him. Gasping for air, the Paladin narrowly had the time to roll to the side, barely dodging a stomp attack by the red haired Mercenary.

"So...you like to use Ultimates?" Aoshiro coughed as he rolled back onto his feet, "fine then, I'll show you an ultimate." He then placed a hand over his heart.

"? Stop him!?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said stop him!"

Realizing that the blue haired Mercenary and the Swordsman didn't understand on what was going to occur, the red head Mercenary growled in frustration as he rolled and dashed, bringing his axe back with the full intent to knock the Paladin back.

"Heart of Glory!"

A flash of glorious light burst from from Aoshiro, stunning the oncoming Mercenary, just enough so that Aoshiro had enough time to leap into the air and charge his mace with light before slamming it upon the red haired Mercenary. Having been hit full force with the attack, the red haired warrior flew into the air and landed back onto the ground, unmoving.

He was down for the count.

The instant Aoshiro landed, the Paladin felt something phase through him, causing him to slightly shiver. That tickled.

"What the-"

In his confusion, the blue haired Mercenary attempted to Stomp on the Paladin, only to see Aoshiro continue to stand unscathe, the golden wisps still emitting from his body.

"Out of the way!" Shoving the Mercenary to the side, the Swordsman swung his swords several times, letting loose a barrage of crescent like blades.

Aoshiro just smiled as he stood there, letting the attack pass through him as well. The look on the Swordsman's face became bewildered.

"What? Stop doing that!" The Swordsman swung his blade again, this time, sending a cyclone at the Paladin.

That attack phased through him as well.

With a roar of frustration, the Swordsman charged forward, the intent quite clear as he pulled his blade back.

"Divine Punishment!"

Having felt the spell time out seconds earlier, Aoshiro took a risk by performing the spell, the familiar golden shields appearing around him. Luckily, having no idea on the use of the spell, the Swordsman brought his sword forward and landed a hit. Suddenly, the Swordsman flew back, almost like as though he was hit with an invisible force. Rolling back several times, the Swordsman pushed himself back onto his feet, anger clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" he roared as he dashed forward, this time, with the blue haired Mercenary following behind him.

Feeling tired and somewhat exhausted, Aoshiro slid to the right as the two warriors swung their weapons at him, missing completely. However, having seen the dodge coming, the blue haired Mercenary turned and brought his hammer downwards, completley catching Aoshiro off guard. By reflex, the Paladin brought his shield up to block the attack, however, reacted too slow.

A sickening 'snap' could be heard as the hammer made contact with Aoshiro's left arm, causing the Paladin to cry out in pain as he slid back, his shield uselessly falling from his grasp.

"Shiro!"

Hearing his brothers calling out his name, the Paladin hissed as he attempted to touch his arm, only to pull it back immediately as pain was the cost of the contact. Aoshiro then heard laughter.

"Hah! What are you doing to do now eh? You can't block without a shield!"

The two warriors then proceeded to laugh, kindling the anger within the cleric. Slowly calculating the distance between him and the two warriors, Aoshiro took several steps back, sheathing his mace as he did so.

"With the Blessing of the Goddess, I smite thee!" he placed his hand out, a sigil appearing beneath the feet of the warriors, "Goddess Relic!"

In that instant, a giant cross fell from the sky and fell on top of the Swordsman and the Mercenary, completely catching them off guard and a direct hit.

After that, Aoshiro fell into complete darkness.

Xxxxx

When the Paladin awakened, he found himself staring at the familiar white ceiling of the Medical Ward, causing him to release a tired sigh. Blinking several times, Aoshiro slowly sat upright only to grab his left arm, hissing in pain.

"Careful Shiro, the doctors said that it's going to be a while before it's back in its proper working order."

The Paladin turned his head to his left, "Khayru?"

Smiling cheekily, the Acrobat tilted her head to one side, "Welcome back to the world of the living brother."

A smile forming onto his pale features, the cleric examined the elf, examining the injuries that she had sustained. To his surprise, beside the bandages wrapped around her head (most likely caused by the hit from the hammer), she was perfectly unscathed, something that Khayru had noticed as well.

"I know, it's a miracle," the elf chirped, "to think that I would get knocked out by one single hit from a hammer." She laughed, "It's quite funny now that I think about it."

_Still carefree as usual, _the Paladin smiled, only to jump in surprise as the door to his room swung open.

"Shiro!" A beat up but alright Swordsman exclaimed as he made a beeline towards his older brother's bed, coming to a near halt before he collided, "You just collapsed all of a sudden after droping that relic. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," The Paladin shrugged, "I just ran out of energy and mana reserves." He waved it off, "Was too exhausted to continue that's all."

"Yeah, explain the broken arm," Hilal then entered the room also scratched up and bruise but otherwise fine, "the doctors say to keep it easy. In other words, no running dungeons."

Aoshiro chuckled, "I maybe stubborn Hilal but at least I have enough common sense not to do something so rash."

Hilal smirked, "Yeah, unlike someone else we know."

"Hey," Nabiha pouted however, his lips twitched upward, "I can have common sense too you know."

"Says the one that dashed right into a horde of monsters when we were in the Chaos Rift Kamala."

"That was only once and it was our first time in there!"

"Then how about the time when we to the Minotaur Nest?"

"Well-Uh-"

"See! No common sense!"

"Now you two," Khayru stepped in, "there's no need to yell at each other for such a simple subject."

A stiff silence passed overhead, causing the Acrobat to shift uncomfortably from the stares she was recieving from her younger brothers.

That's when Aoshiro decided to break the silence, "Uh...So how did the match turn out?"

"Oh yeah! We won!" Nabiha exclaimed, "after the Goddess Relic hit them head on they barely had the strength left to fight so it was an easy win! Your plan worked after all Shiro!" He then paused, "Though...you broke an arm just to give us a chance."

"H'mmm, It's fine. I wanted you guys to win our first PvP match together," Aoshiro shrugged, "So I think it's worth the effort."

"Hope so," Hilal frowned, "cause that arm of yours is going to take a while to heal."

"Do you guys have to repeat the same thing three times in one day?"

"Well, if it helps you remember that you have an injury then yes."

"And we'll remind you again and again until that arm of yours is healed."

"...You do know how annoying that is right?"

"Like we said, it's for your own good."

Aoshiro groaned, _Sibl_i_ngs, sometimes they can just be plain annoying._

* * *

_..._H'mmm...I sort of wanted a PvP moment with the four and I tried incorporating on how well I use them in PvP into the story. For instance

Aoshiro is the best one and the one that I always use for PvP as such he has more experience.

Nabiha was used in PvP as well however I didn't use him enough to learn how to dodge and all that.

Hilal...well..used him once and it didn't turn out well, meaning little to no pvp experience :p

Khayru is the second one I pvp most with however thanks to the fact I don't have good equips on her and have yet to learn how to dodge, she always is one of the first people to die - -'

So yeah...

**~123arcalas**


	24. IIarion

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**IIarion**

**Xxxxx**

He had caused the death of his brother by his own hands, how can he continue living on like this?

Aoshiro aimlessly wondered through the decaying trees, his eyes devoid of life as his mind wondered back to the event several years back.

The voice of pleading, his own reluctancy, the sound of his mace coming into contact with bone, and finally...

Tears formed in the Paladin's eyes as he came to a slow halt, his empty gaze fixated on the horizon before him.

"Goddess why?" he whispered, the tears falling freely, "Why weren't you there...when we needed you most?"

Collapsing down onto his knees, the Cleric sobbed as he continued, "You could have helped prevented it from happening. Our capture, our interrogation, our attempt at escape." He placed his hands upon his head, "If none of that would have happened, my brother...my precious little brother would still be alive."

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Aoshiro roared, "Why Goddess!? Why have you abandoned your people!? Answer me please!"

Wracked with sobs, the Cleric's head went limp as he moved his hands to his face, muffling his cries from his surroundings, "Goddess..please, give me an answer."

Full of grief and despair, Aoshiro almost didn't hear a soft cry echoe through the dying trees.

Almost.

Slowly lifting his head from his hands, the Paladin's tear-stricken eyes scanned the broken path before him, blinking once as he heard the cry once again. Without even a thought of a trap or an enemy, Aoshiro pulled himself up onto his feet and slowly made his way towards the source. His feet silently crushing the dead leaves and branches beneath him, Aoshiro mechanically continued to head towards the crying, its soft cries growing louder and louder until finally, the Paladin came to a slow halt in front of some browning bushes. Staring at the dead plant before him, the cleric slowly leaned over and pushed it aside.

Immediately, his eyes laid upon the form of an infant, crying as it struggled against the navy blue blankets wrapped around its body.

"A...A child?" he whispered, watching in slight confusion as the infant continued to cry, its cries echoeing throughout the dead trees.

But as soon as it laid eyes upon the newcomer in front of him, it ceased its cries and without a warning, raised its hands towards Aoshiro. Caught off guard and confused, the Paladin took several steps forward before kneeling down and scooped the child into his arms. Feeling the body heat radiating off the arms wrapped around it, the infant released a small yawn before blinking several times, closed its eyes, and fell asleep. Still confused, Aoshiro stared at the now sleeping infant, his blue eyes staring at the child.

From what he can tell, the infant (a boy he discovered) was hardly a few months old, his pale skin tinged with a slight blue to show that he had only been out in the wilderness for not more than several hours. Strands of pure white could be seen on the child's head and as the child blinked once to help him gain some sleep, brown eyes peeked through the lids.

"Poor child," Aoshiro held the infant closer to his chest, feeling it snuggle closer to gain some warmth, "abandoned at such a time. You must have been sad and alone to watch your parents leave you." A soft smile faded onto the Paladin's features, "But do not worry, I'll be your family now."

Turning around towards the path that he had taken, Aoshiro slowly started his way home, speaking only one word to the infant he held in his arms, "IIarion."

Xxxxx

"Father Shiro? Father Shiro!"

Looking up from his scrolls, the Guardian hardly had the time to react to catch a flying IIarion into his arms, whom grinned cheekily as the older cleric sighed.

"IIarion please, give me a warning at least," Aoshiro warned as he placed the 7 year old onto the floor, "that way, I won't drop you if I miss."

"There's no need for that," the younger cleric smiled, "I always trust Father Shiro enough that he'll catch me wherever I am."

Then, before the Guardian could even respond, the younger Cleric waved once before turning around and running off.

Leaning back on the wooden bench he sat upon, a smile faded onto Aoshiro's features, "Grow up so fast, don't they?"

Xxxxx

Aoshiro could easily see the horror in the 16 year old cleric's eyes as the mutated figure of the one they once called 'Brother' came before them, it's gargled language coming forth from its lips.

"Father Shiro?" IIarion took several steps back behind the Guardian whom was holding his mace and shield tightly in his hands.

Not giving the one he raised an answer, Aoshiro instead spoke, "Brother Zahan, can you hear me?"

When he gained a gargled growl as an answer, grief flashed over the Guardian's eyes, "Brother Zahan..."

A roar was released into the room as the once they called Brother Zahan charged towards the Guardian and IIarion, the latter dropping his weapons down and taking a step in front of the Guardian. Caught off guard, Aoshiro cried, "IIarion! What are you doing?"

Before the younger cleric could respond, Brother Zahan's clawed hand smacked the cleric to the side, making him fly into the wall. Then, IIarion slid to the ground, unmoving.

"Damn it," Aoshiro cursed as he brought a hand up and motioned for the mutated figure to come at him, "Come at me coward!"

Releasing another howl, Brother Zahan ran forward towards the Guardian, whose shield and mace were raised.

Xxxxx

"Why?" IIarion sniffed as he crouched in front of the headstone, his brown eyes barely able to read the words 'Zahan' on the stone, "Why did you kill him Father Shiro?"

Regret and guilt rising in his chest, Aoshiro placed a comforting hand upon the younger cleric's shoulder, "I wish I could have done something to cure Zahan on what had ailed him but..." The Guardian paused, contemplating on his words, "the best thing we could have done for him is to release him of the darkness that had changed him."

"But that doesn't mean we had to kill him!" IIarion stood up abruptly, smacking Aoshiro's hand off of his shoulder as he twirled around, "we could have done something!"

"I wish there was another way IIarion," Aoshiro argued, "but what other choice did we have."

Tears forming in the younger cleric's eyes, IIarion turned and ran.

"IIarion!" Aoshiro called however, the teen not once turned as he ran off into the horizon.

Xxxxx

"Brother Shiro!"

Looking up from the scrolls spread out upon his lap, the Guardian removed the glasses he wore as he stood up from his desk as he gazed at the cleric standing at the doorway, "What is it? Is something the matter?"

"It's IIarion! It's IIarion Brother Shiro! He has returned!"

Hearing the name of the one he had raised, his heart lept with joy at the thought after one year of his disappearance that the young cleric had survived. With that, Aoshiro quickly made his way outside and sure enough, right there, standing in front of the gates of the crumbling monastary, was IIarion, whithered and worn during his travels but fine.

"IIarion," Aoshiro greeted however came to an abrupt halt as the younger cleric raised up his mace, pointing it at the one who had raised him, "...IIarion?"

"Nice to see that you're fine and dandy, Father Shiro," A grin faded onto IIarion's features, "but I have to say that now it is the time to switch sides now."

"Switch sides?" Aoshiro gave the younger cleric a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

A frown appeared onto IIarion's face in response, "The Sleeping Goddess has not awaken at all since the beginning of this war and not once had she answered our prayers." The smile flashed back onto his features, "But her sister, Vestinel, I found her during my travels and unlike the Sleeping Goddess, she answered my prayers. I mean, look at me!" In response to his words, a black mist faded in around him, causing the surrounding clerics to quickly take several steps back, "I never felt more alive, Father Shiro."

Horror filling his eyes, Aoshiro took one single step forward, "IIarion! Don't let the influence of the nightmare take over you! Repent and you maybe able to be saved!"

"Repent?" IIarion repeated, the frown back onto his face, "Why should I repent when I did nothing wrong!?" He snapped his arm that held his mace to the side, "The Sleeping Goddess not once answered our prayers and she abandoned us right when we needed her most! Aren't you tired of waiting!? Father Shiro!?"

"IIarion please," The Guardian pleaded, taking several more steps forward, "Don't act like this. This isn't the IIarion I raised."

As the older cleric attempted to place a hand upon the younger's shoulder, IIarion recoiled, taking several steps back for extra measure, "You have to accept change sooner or later, Father Shiro." A black mist engulfed in as he continued, "Because Goddess Vestinel badly wants you on her side."

"IIarion!"

Launching his hands into the black mist, Aoshiro's eyes widen as his hands grabbed nothing but air, the mist disappating to reveal no one.

"...IIarion...why?" The Guardian whispered.

* * *

This chapter also holds some slight spoilers for "Goddess' Wish" however I badly wanted to post this up because...I wanted to show the father and son relationship that Aoshiro holds with IIarion, a boy that he found out in the dying woods.

Why he left the Monastary and stuff (real reason) will be revealed in one of the "Goddess' Wish" chapters so...

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	25. Bone Rattling Experience

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**Bone Rattling Experience**

**Xxxxx**

For the first time in his life, Hilal started to fear something that was not related to his family.

Wielding a shield for the first time.

True, it is common for a Cleric to wield a shield during battle however, Hilal up to this point was only experienced with wielding a wand and this was the first time he is fighting with the secondary weapon. He wouldn't have been frightened if it wasn't for the fact that it was Brother Jacob that was handling his training. Though Jacob had been kind to him ever since Hilal had first entered the monastary, he had heard when it comes to the shield, Jacob was no 'Saint'. As such, the young Cleric literately trembled as he placed his shield in front of him, his wand to his side as he completely ducked behind the second weapon. He heard someone chuckle in response.

"Brother Hilal, it is true that shields are used for blocking but using it completely hide your face will block your view of your enemy and as such, is more of a hinderance than an aid in battle."

Absorbing the new information given, Hilal blinked several times before he lowered his shield and shifted his gaze, "Brother Aoshiro?"

"Brother Shiro is alright if you like it shorten," Aoshiro responded as he stood on the sidelines, holding up a hand as the younger cleric tried to approach him, "Do not mind me Hilal, all I am here to do is to observe and give encouragment." He then nodded his head towards Jacob whom was in standing front of the younger, "You should pay attention to the teacher in front of you instead."

The look on Hilal's face became crestfallen after hearing the words of the older cleric, the joy of seeing Aoshiro completely replaced with disappointment and hurt as his arms lowered to his side, his gaze towards the ground. Seeing this action, Aoshiro heaved out a sigh before he exclaimed "Hilal!" and when the boy's eyes were upon him again, Aoshiro gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Expecting the younger cleric to smile at least, the older was slightly surprised to see Hilal's eyes brighten and nod several times before turning his attention back towards Jacob, assuming the stance that he was taught moments before. Seeing this, Jacob smiled as he unsheathed his mace from his side, readying his shield as well.

"Remember Hilal," He warned as he steadied himself, "you maybe years younger than me but I will not go easy."

When the older cleric made no movement, the younger slowly realized what Jacob wanted and Hilal performed the signal that he was ready. He nodded.

In that instant, Jacob closed the distance between them, catching Hilal completely offguard as the younger suddenly found a shield bashed into his chest. The wind being knocked out of him, Hilal wheezed as he felt himself fly several feet backwards, landing painfully onto his back seconds later. Before he could even regain his breath, Hilal's eyes went wide as he recognized the blurry form of Jacob towering over him and the young cleric swore that a sadistic smile was placed upon the older's features. Panicked and by experience, Hilal rolled to his left, barely hearing the whistle of a weapon being swung in the air before a loud 'CRACK!' could be heard.

"Jacob! Training you maybe but do not harm our brother!"

Hearing the words of the older clerc and the adrenaline pumping throughout his body, Hilal leaped back onto his feet, blinking once as he found Jacob's back turned, seemingly arguing with Aoshiro. Hesitant but curious, Hilal readied himself before dashing forward, his wand releasing electricity as he closed in the distance before swinging his weapon at Jacob's exposed back. The elation of a hit quickly dwindled as Jacob easily turned and blocked the attack with his shield, a mischevious smlie upon his face.

"Gotcha," He chuckled before pushing the younger cleric back, once again running towards the younger with his mace raised. Slowly realizing that there wasn't going to be enough time to dodge, Hilal's left arm reflexivly lifted, the shield totally blocking his view as he heard the whistle of a weapon against the wind.

It was Hilal's first block ever and as such, the young cleric had expected the impact to hurt but not as bad as he was experiencing now. The cleric felt a shockwave of pain erupt throughout his body and he felt his bones rattle from the impact, strong enough that he felt his legs collapse underneath him causing him to crumble to the ground.

"Hilal!"

Dazed and confused, Hilal wasn't sure what was occuring until his vision straightened, causing him to blink as he realized that he was in the arms of his older brother whose pale blue eyes were filled with concern as several clerics surrounded the two.

"F-forgive me" The young cleric turned his eyes to the right, blinking once as he recognized the gray hairs of Jacob, "I-I had used too much force. I didn't meant to harm him."

"How are you feeling Hilal?"

Turning his attention back towards Aoshiro, Hilal blinked several times, causing the former to become even more concerned. The older cleric remembers his first time with a shield and for certain, it was almost as unpleasant as Hilal's, worse even. After that experience, Aoshiro had to stay off the field thanks to a broken arm and for a certain amount of time, he was scared to use his shield as a defensive weapon. As such, he fears that Hilal might develop such a fear as well. But to his surprise, the younger cleric responded with a shaky smile.

"Did I look silly or did I do a great job?"

Surprised by the younger's response, Aoshiro stared wide eyed at Hilal for several seconds before releasing several short laughs, causing the younger to look up at him confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Aoshiro chuckled as he helped the younger cleric to sit up, "and for your first time Hilal, you did a pretty good job." He then turned his pale blue eyes towards Jacob whom flashed him a nervous look, "don't you think?"

If Jacob wanted to be honest, the gray haired cleric would have responded with a 'no' and claim that most novices were able to stand against Jacob for at least several minutes more than Hilal. However, as he opened his mouth to respond, the look in Aoshiro's eyes changed from the usually gentle and respectful look to one that Jacob would describe as 'looking into the depths of the Abyss.' As such, the gray haired cleric responded, "Yes, Hilal had performed brilliantly today."

No sooner had the words left his lips when the look in Hilal's eyes brighten, a small and shy smile forming onto his features.

"Really?" Hilal turned his eyes towards the rest of the clerics present, "do you guys really think so?"

Like Jacob, the group wanted to express their honest opinion but one glance at Aoshiro's eyes caused them to rethink their decision. As such, many of them nodded and even responded with 'You performed brilliantly., causing Hilal's eyes to brighten even further.

"See, you did great," Aoshiro complimented as he ruffled the younger's head before turning his eyes back towards the Jacob and the rest of the clerics.

His eyes clearly read, 'Tell him the truth and surely you'll meet the Goddess sooner than anticipated.' Ensuring that the group responded with a quick and fearful nod, Aoshiro's calm persona returned, his attention now back to Hilal.

"Come, you must be feeling a little sore after that kind of experience," he said as he stood up, helping the younger onto his feet, "the infirmary might have a remedy for that."

Hilal glanced up at him worriedly, "You sure that'll be alright? I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course it's alright," Aoshiro smiled, "the ifirmary is there for a reason."

He then started to lead the younger cleric towards the monastary, the rest of the clerics clearing a path as they eyed him warily, "So how'd it feel? Blocking your first attack?"

Turning his gaze upwards, Hilal's face scrunched together in thought as his blue eyes wondered around before he nodded once and looked upwards towards the older Cleric.

"It was a 'Bone rattling experience'." He replied, causing Aoshiro to laugh in response.

* * *

Woah, been a long time since I've last updated this XD

I was on a slight block however I was inspired to write this chapter after realizing that a loud 'Clang!' could be heard after a cleric blocks an attack from an enemy. The thought then occured to me that the cleric must had some kind of training in order to block like that and not like collapse from the pain so here is the chapter XD

Not sure if it's done well :p

OH and thanks to 'someone again' for the reviews.

Makes me happy to know that someone is enjoying my stories and I must apologize for not replying. Fanfiction won't let me reply to guest reviewers :p

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	26. ScapeGoat

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**ScapeGoat**

**Xxxxx**

"It's your fault!"

"Crappy Guardian!"

"Failure!"

The insults rang in Aoshiro's head as his eyes gazed at the white ceiling above him, only to flinch as he felt a wet cloth touch the bruise below his left eye.

"Why'd you let him punch you like that?" The young Priest asked as he continued to dab the salve upon the Guardian's face, "you could have easily blocked it and you didn't even do anything wrong." The frustration easily could be seen in the young Priest's eyes as picked up his older brother's arm and started to clean the wounds upon it, "You gained worse wounds than they and yet they blamed you for the failed run."

A faint smile faded onto Aoshiro's face in response, "You kow the other classes. They want a scape goat and they usually place it upon the one who is suppose to be the 'shield' of the team."

"Or healer," Hilal added as he finished cleaning the wounds, "Clerics are always blamed for failures." A frown was visible on his face as he gently placed his brother's arm back to his side, "They can get hurt but we can't? The nerve the other classes have now a days, let them heal themselves in Nests and Abyss dungeons."

A laugh escaped from Aoshiro's lips but was quickly followed by a fit of coughing as he attempted to move his hand towards his injured side only to flinch as pain shot through his arm.

"Easy Shiro," Hilal placed his hands over his brother's side, the green glow easily seen around his hands, "our Brothers were only able to lessen the pain, the injures were too serious for them to heal."

Taking in several deep breaths, Aoshiro gave his younger brother another gentle smile, "Thanks Hilal."

Responding with a single nod, Hilal stood up from his seat, "You should get some rest, I'll look for Nabiha and Khayru to tell them of your status."

A faint smile still upon his features, the Guardian gave his brother a single nod before the Priest exited the room. The instant Hilal shut the door behind him, a scowl could clearly be seen upon his features.

Earlier that day, Aoshiro had made the decision to run Titan's Nest, a nest that had opened recently. It was the Guardian's first time attempting the dungeon and as such, Aoshiro knew he wasn't going to do well. However, thanks to the fact that the Guild, Nonstop, was busy that day, the young Guardian had decided to join a random party to experience his first run within the Nest.

It turned to be a grave mistake.

As he and his party ventured deeper into the Nest, the more injury they gained until finally, they reached Gigantes, the boss, only to be met with failure. As they exited the nest, serious injuries could be seen on all four, most met with broken bones or serious cuts. Instantaneously, Aoshiro's party members which consisted of two sorceress' and a Swordsman, blamed all their injures on the Guardian.

Hilal had witnessed the entire event, how the two sorceress' and the Swordsman were ganging up on the exhausted Guardian whom was apologizing the entire period. The young Priest could easily tell that Aoshiro was hurt from the insults given to him however kept his face straight as he continued to apologize, almost unable to stand thanks to the injuries he had sustain. Somehow, the Guardian's calm facade angered the Swordsman and to Hilal's shock, brought his gauntlet hand back and gave Aoshiro a punch to the face. Already exhausted and seriously injured from the Nest, the Guardian either was too slow to react or let had let the blow come into contact.

Knowing his brother, Hilal believes it to be the latter.

The punch was strong enough to send the Guardian toppling backwards, his armored body release a heavy 'Clang!' as it hit the stone road. Anger could easily be seen in the Swordsman's eyes as he approached the young Guardian, the latter struggling to pull himself together and get back onto his feet. Seeing that the warrior was going to do further harm to his brother, Hilal ran in between the two, yelling at the Swordsman to stop. Shorter in stature and smaller in size, the Priest was easily shoved to the side, causing him to fall onto the road. As he attempted to stand, Hilal stared in horror as the Swordsman unsheathed his blade, the intent clear in his eyes as he closed in on the wounded Guardian.

Too much in pain to see the attack coming, Aoshiro only had enough time to glance upwards only for his eyes to widen in terror as he saw the blade being brought down towards him.

It was then that Hilal praised the Goddess that Enoc had been there at the time, stopping the swinging blade with his shield as he asked if Aoshiro was alright. When the young Guardian gave no response, Enoc simply shoved the young Swordsman away and called Hilal over for assistance in which the young Priest obeyed without question. They were eventually able to bring Aoshiro to the Temple where he is currently being treated by members of their Order, much to Hilal's relief.

Though it was gone instantly when he hard heard the news that the two sorceress' and the Swordsman were being treated at the same Temple.

Though there are Hospitals and Medical Wards in Saint's Haven, Clerics were the primary doctors around and as such, adventurers with serious wounds were often brought to the Temples to recover.

Feeling his anger further rise at the thought, Hilal clenched his fists before he unsheathed his wand and headed down the hallway.

If he remembers correctly, the two Sorceress' and the Swordsman were roomed not too faraway from Aoshiro.

* * *

Sadly, there is some truth to this chapter as Clerics (in my Point of View) are often blamed for failed runs in Nests, Rifts, and/or Abyss Dungeons even if it is not their fault.

If you're a PaladinCrusder/Guardian, you're blamed for not tanking well enough.

If you're a PriestSaint/Inquistor, you're often blamed for not healing well enough.

Aoshiro, being my main character, went through several failed runs where he was blamed though I had tried my best at provoking and getting all the monsters attention on him. There were some players who had the nerve to say that I was a crappy Guardian and that I suck at Tanking and that why I chose the ClericPaladinGuardian class if I can't do it right.

People, yes it is a game and I know how much you want to have a successful run but you have to remember.

**There is a person behind that character.**

True you don't know what they look like but that doesn't mean you can insult them like that. It is rude and in my experience, hurts the self esteem of the player. Heck, I almost cried when a Swordsman actually insulted me and asked me why I was playing this game if I can't play the Guardian class right. Luckily, A War Mage and Chaos Mage who were with me (both of whom I had never met) started to encourage me and scolded the Swordsman for being so mean.

Though I am hurt that there are players that insult others on the game, I am also happy that there are players who encourage others.

So yeah, enjoy the chapter guys and sorry if I ranted ^^

needed to let it out XD

~123arcalas


	27. Back Story: Hilal

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**Back Story: Hilal**

**Xxxxx**

"Open this door Junaid! Open this door!"

Hearing the pounding on the door intensify, the young child squeezed himself tighter in the corner of his closet, hugging his knees as he stared wide eyed at the closed door.

"Junaid!"

Suddenly, a crashing sound could be heard as the sound of splintering wood echoed through the air, causing Junaid to hug his knees tighter, holding his breath in an attempt to hide himself even further.

"Damn child," He heard his father growl, hearing him forced himself onto his feet, "wait until I find you. That's when I shall give you a good beating."

Gulping, Junaid scooted closer into his corner, his ocean blue eyes warily staring at the door as the sounds of furniture being tossed boomed on the opposite side.

_Please don't find me_, Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Junaid buried his face into his knees, _Please, don't let him find me._

That's when he heard the closet door slide open.

Terror overtaking his mind Junaid reflexively rolled to the side, barely feeling fingers brushing the side of his neck.

"Come here you brat!"

Before Junaid could even move to safety, the boy felt someone grab a handful of his hair, causing him to cry out in pain as he felt himself being pulled out from the closet. In response, he felt the hand holding his hair release it grip before hitting him on the side of his face, the hit strong enough that it sent him sprawling onto the floor.

Dazed from the hit, Junaid barely was able to recover before a sudden kick to the side caused him to cry out in pain once more.

"Shut it you piece of shit!"

A foot slammed onto Junaid's chest, causing the young boy to gasp as he felt the air leave him. Coughing several times from the lack of air, the white haired boy took in several deep breaths in order to breathe. However, before he could recover, his father raised his foot and slammed it once more onto Junaid's chest. But, this time, a sickening crack could be heard before the older male removed his foot and aimed at Junaid's side, his kick releasing another sickening 'crunch' as its made contact. Crying out in pain, Junaid reflexively raised one of his arms to protect himself from the next kick, only to hear it 'snap' as his father's kick flew into it. Hearing his arm fall limply to his side, Junaid gawked at it before another force hit him on the side of his face, the hit strong enough to jerk his head to the side. Then suddenly, he felt strong hands wrap around his neck, easily lifting him off the ground and into the air.

"Die! Die you piece of garbage!"

Coughing and gasping from the sudden cut from air, Junaid kicked his legs in an attempt to free himself. However, his small and frail body was nothing compared to his father's more bigger and broader form and as such, it did nothing to save him as his kicks barely brushed his father's arms. Feeling himself weaken, Junaid placed his good hand onto his father's arm and in desperation, dug his nails deep into his father's flesh before clawing it downward, feeling his nails easily slice through skin and flesh. His father released a yelp of pain before tossing the young boy across the room, once again knocking the air out of him. However, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Junaid quickly pulled himself onto his feet and dashed out the door, barely feeling his father's fingers brush the collar of his neck.

"Micheal! Josephine! He's getting away!"

Suddenly, two figures stepped into the hall, both of whom Junaid recognized as his step-brother and step-mother. Sliding to a sudden stop, Junaid stumbled backwards barely in time for Josephine's fingers to graze the front of his shirt. Then he ducked beneath Micheal's arms whom had attempted to grab his arm before dashing between the two, hearing them curse as he easily slid past them.

"Junaid!"

Fear grasping his heart, Junaid leaped down the stairs, clutching his injured arm as he ran towards the front door. As his good hand grasped the knob of the door, he felt a strong hand grab the back of his collar, roughly pulling him away from safety. Landing painfully onto the wooden floor, Junaid looked up only to roll to the side as a fire poker crashed onto where he was just was.

"Stay still!" Micheal roared as he turned and raised the lethal object above his head.

Terrified, Junaid leaped onto his feet and twirled in time for the household item to brush his back before he dashed towards the door, swung it open, and rushed outside. Hearing his family calling for his name, Junaid rushed towards the only Haven he knew of: The Maze.

Rushing in through the entrance, Junaid easily dashed right and left, knowing the confusing maze as the back of his hand as he ran. Feeling the adrenaline leaving his body, Junaid slowed his run before collapsing onto his knees, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. However, fearing that his family will find him, Junaid crawled towards one of the walls of the maze, pushing it aside so that a small hole could be made, just big enough for him to slip inside and roughly close it behind him.

Warily glancing at the entrance of his hiding place, Junaid grasped his injured arm, flinching as the movement caused the pain of his chest and broken ribs to shoot throughout his body. In an attempt to ignore the pain, Junaid forced his mind to the days when he had met another boy within the maze, a boy that was several years older than he however, they somehow had an immediate connection when their eyes met. Though they became immediate friends, they once never spoke to each other except for the times when the older would read to him. they didn't even know each others names. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, Junaid wiped them away as he recalled hearing the news that his friend had moved away, leaving the younger alone with his abusive household.

But not anymore. Junaid decided to run away, away from the people he had called his family, away from the property that he had called home, and away to a place where he can be accepted, where he knows that he will not be harmed just because he was a 'bastard' child. As such, Junaid forced himself out of his hiding place, keeping his guard up as he ran out of the exit of the maze and into streets, not once looking back to the place he had called home.

Xxxxx

After hours of running, Junaid collapsed, falling face forward as exhaustion took over. Gasping, Junaid ordered his body to move however, the best he could do was his free hand to twitch once before it ceased its moments. Tears fell from Junaid's eyes. Though young, the boy knows fully enough that the injuries he had sustained from not just today but from years of abuse had finally taken its toll on his body, leaving it too weak to heal himself properly.

As this thought passed through his mind, a white flake landed just in front of his eyes, causing Junaid to blink several times.

_Snow?_, he thought as the white flakes fell around and top of him, causing him to shiver as the cold suddenly swept in.

If his injuries weren't going to kill him, then most likely the cold will.

Taking in deep breaths, Junaid's tired eyes glanced around, his sight seeing no one that could help him give aid. Realizing that he could die at any moment, Junaid slowly closed his eyes, letting his body relax as he rid of the terror of death from his body. Though death terrified him, at the same time, Junaid thought of it as a blessing. Finally, the years of pain and suffering would be long be forgotten and it'll be replaced with peace of death.

With this within his mind, Junaid slowly shut his mind off from the world, losing to eternal darkness as he done so.

Xxxxx

Junaid had thought that when you die, you'll be forever be floating in pure darkness, unable to move until the Goddess gives the command to let you be reincarnated into the next life. However, as the white haired child opened his eyes, instead, he was met with a light, warmth covering his body. Blinking several times for his sight to adjust, a movement in the corner of his eyes caused the boy abruptly sit up, causing the figure to move from the action.

"I see that you're awake," Junaid could see the male place something down onto a table, "you were lucky that Jacob and the others found you, otherwise you would have died out there in the cold."

Turning his head towards the voice, Junaid blinked as he saw a man robed in mahagony and black cloths.

"The name is Cleric Enoc," The man said as he brought the tray over to Junaid, placing it onto a small table before bringing both the table and the tray towards the bed and putting it onto the younger boy's lap. He then gave the boy a gentle smile, "or Brother Enoc if you prefer."

Junaid said nothing as his ocean blue eyes blinked several times at the older male before turning his eyes towards the table in front of him, blinking as he was met with a warm bowl of soup and a cup of warm milk.

"Oh, forgive my negligence," Enoc turned and walked away, causing Junaid to turn and stare as the man walked towards a table, pick up an object, before turning and walking back toward the bed before holding the object out, "you can't eat soup without a spoon."

Staring warily at the man, Junaid attempted to reach out with his left hand, only to find it clinging to his chest in a sling. Quickly, the white haired boy switched off to his right hand, snatching the spoon from Enoc's hand before the older male could even blink. Then slowly, without taking his eyes off of the Cleric, Junaid started to eat, slowly slurping the soup into his mouth. He had to admit, it was pretty good, way better than the bowl of gruel that he gets every now and then back when he lived with his father.

Moments later, with his meal finished, Junaid watched as Enoc picked up the table (tray and all) before giving the boy a gentle smile, "I'll clean up the mess. For now, rest a little more child. You were in pretty rough shape when the older boys brought you here." With that, Enoc turned and exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he did so. Staring at the door blankly, Junaid decided to examine his surroundings. He was in a clean room consisting of a simple cabinet with a drawer standing next to it. The bed that he was currently occupying had a desk next to it, a small lamp placed upon it to help give light when needed. Seeing that the bed he was lying in actually had covers, Junaid snuggled deeper into it, releasing a sigh of content when the warmth slowly slithered up his body. Then, curious about his wounds, Junaid lifted the covers with his good hand and blinked as he was met with clean clothes, leaving little evidence behind of the tattered cloths that had adorned his body. Letting the covers fall back onto his chest, suspicion almost took over Junaid's mind.

What do these men want from him? Why were they treating him so kindly?

Junaid pulled the covers closer to his body. Well one thing's for sure, he wasn't use to their 'kindly' actions. Feeling exhaustion taking over, Junaid yawned before closing his eyes, letting the warmth lull him to sleep.

Xxxxx

"Child, it's time to wake up. Your injuries need to be tended."

A gentle hand placed itself onto his shoulder and immediately, Junaid snapped his eyes open.

"Don't touch me!" he cried as he jerked himself away from the person, falling to the floor in an attempt to expand the distance between them. Leaping back onto his feet, Junaid pressed his back against the wall, watching the person with wide eyed terror.

Almost immediately, confusion could be seen in the older male's eyes before he nodded his head once in understanding, "Do not worry, I am not here to harm you."

The Cleric lifted his hand towards Junaid, showing that he meant peace between them.

But then again, that's what his step-mother had said before she too joined in on his suffering.

"Get away from me!" Junaid screamed as he backed his way into a corner, watching the hurt flash into the person's eyes.

"I-I see," The older male just sighed before brushing his fingers through his gray hair, "Can you at least tell me your name then?"

Silence fell between the two.

"My name is Jacob," the male started first, "what's yours?"

Junaid hesitated before slowly opening his mouth, then slowly shutting it again. He wants no connection with his old life. He wants to leave everything behind. Everything.

"I-I don't have one," He murmured only to stiffen as Jacob tilted his head to one side in response.

"No name?" Jacob earned a small hesitant nod, "But that can't be. Everyone has a name." He gestured for Junaid to continue, "Come on, tell me your name."

"I said I don't have one!" Then before Jacob could stop him, Junaid dove into his bed and pulled the covers over his head, wrapping himself into a cocoon of cloth and becoming silent, signaling that the conversation was over. Hiding within his cocoon, Junaid heard Jacob sigh before footsteps echoed through the air before the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

Then silence.

Xxxxx

Days passed with different Clerics coming into the room where Junaid was staying however, he refused to hand out his trust to anyone. Not even the the ones that had saved his life.

That was until he met...

Xxxxx

"Hilal?"

Jumping, the Priest glared at the hand waving in front of his face only for his eyes to soften as he turned and made eye contact with Aoshiro. Seeing that he finally got the attention of the younger cleric, the Paladin released a gentle smile.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living," the older Cleric teased as he held out his hand, signaling for the younger to accept it.

Without a moment hesitation, Hilal wrapped his hand around his brother's, feeling his brother's pull to help him back onto his feet.

Why he had given his trust to Aoshiro when the other Cleric's had failed? It was because when Hilal had looked into the older Cleric's eyes, he could easily see the same suffering that he had went through. In other words, Hilal knew that Aoshiro was a person that he could easily trust.

As such, he didn't hesitate to follow Aoshiro, the one he had called brother since he had first met him, down the streets of Saint's Haven.

* * *

I was on a block on what to type for this chapter however, the idea of writing each chars Back Stories sparked into my brain. So yeah, Hilal was first since he was the youngest and obviously you know how he got his name lol.

Anyways, Khayru is up next and it's not as happy as you think QuQ

but for now, Enjoy ^^

~123arcalas


	28. Back Story: Khayru

**Dragon Nest Family**

**Xxxxx**

**Backstory: Khayru**

**Xxxxx**

Brushing a small branch away from her face, the young female elven glanced around, her blue eyes scanning her horizon before she nodded to herself, slinking through the grass covered earth as she silently made her way across the clearing.

She was supposed to be with her Elven teacher however, the young elf girl, Khayru, decided that it was better to play than learning how to wield a bow. She prefers close combat anyways.

Finally making it to an area filled with flowers, Khayru knelt down and plucked several from the earth, weaving them together until she finally placed a wreath upon her head, smiling as the pink and white seem to be a natural part of her blonde strands.

Khayru!

Jumping at the sudden call of her name, the young elf girl jumped up and twirled around, only to release a sheepish smile as her Elven teacher slowly made her way towards her, the look upon her face clear that she was not please.

You skipped another day of teaching young one, she spoke as she came to a slow stop in front of the young elf, your day of leaving Arendel is soon upon you soon and all you do is play?

This wiped the smile off of Khayru s face, Teacher, please understand that I mean no disrespect but the young elf girl hesitated, I do not wish for my Telezia.

"What do you mean you don't want to search for your Telezia!?"

Flinching at the words of her trainer, Khayru hesitantly drew patterns on the ground with her foot, her eyes down casted as she murmured, "I-I don't mean that it's just that..." She hesitated, "why should we search for our Telezia?"

"Khayru," her trainer shook her head, her blonde locks falling over her shoulders as she continued, "in several more years you will be sent out to search for your own telezia but yet, you still aren't confident enough?"

Khayru guilty continued her drawings on the ground, "I'm..I am not sure if our Telezia is what it seems." She lifted her blue eyes up towards the older elf, "if there are many paths to one result, then can one of those paths change the ending of our Telezia?"

Another shook of the head was the response of the young elven girl, "Khayru, you must understand. Every living thing, from us elves to the humans, has a destiny waiting for them in a certain point of their lives. There is no chance of avoiding it, no matter how you try."

"But..but there must be a way to change it," Khayru protested, wringing her hands together as she looked into the older elf's eyes, "the humans always say that no one controls your Telezia or 'destiny' as they call it, you control your own."

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Khayru's trainer brushed her fingers through her hair before she continued, "Young one, the day that we are born, our Telezia is set out before us. Our paths have already been chosen alongside with our fate." The older elf's eyes narrowed as she scolded, "so don't let nonsense fill your mind. You haven't even met a human but yet they're already corrupting it."

With a small scoff, the older elf turned and walked away, leaving the younger to contemplate the situation. With only seconds of musing, Khayru shook her head, "No...There must be a way to change it." Her voice lowered into a whisper, "There must be."

* * *

It's short but I hope it explains a lot on Khayru's confidence on her telezia ^^'

and sorry for the long wait guys, Dragon Nest has taken over my life -

But hopefully I'll get back into the writing mood soon ^^'

~123arcalas


End file.
